Coupable
by Maerynn
Summary: Poudlard est attaquée, et Hermione, grièvement blessée, se retrouve sous la charge de Rogue. Convaincu qu'il aurait pu éviter l'incident, le maître des Potions est étouffé par la culpabilité. Peut il racheter sa faute? Classée M pour chapitres futurs!
1. L'attaque

**Première fanfic, alors j'attends vos reviews pour me dire si je continue ou pas!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1**

Hermione trempa le bout de sa plume dans l'encrier et traça d'une belle écriture fine les premiers mots de son devoir de Potions en soupirant. Le Professeur Rogue s'était surpassé cette semaine-là, et avait été particulièrement acide à son endroit, la traitant une millionième fois de 'Miss Je-sais-tout', mais ajoutant cette fois qu'il n'y avait rien de bien brillant à réciter un manuel par cœur, chose que même un singe bien entraîné pouvait parvenir à faire.

Lorsque le professeur s'en était pris personnellement à elle, Hermione avait dû user de tout son tact pour empêcher Harry et Ron de lui sauter au visage et de le défigurer devant toute la classe. Heureusement pour eux, et pour le pointage déjà catastrophique de Gryffondor, elle avait réussi à les calmer avant que Rogue ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Comme d'habitude, elle était seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle ouvrit son livre et s'apprêtait à réviser la matière vue en classe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, faisant tomber quelques livres dont l'équilibre était précaire.

-Harry, mais…

-Dépêches toi Hermione, les Mangemorts sont ici!

En voyant la panique sur les traits de son ami, Hermione sut qu'il disait la vérité. Sans se préoccuper de ses effets scolaires, elle se leva de son siège en grande hâte et suivit Harry dans le couloir.

Hélas, ils ne s'étaient pas suffisamment dépêchés. Deux Mangemorts tournèrent le coin du corridor, et esquissèrent un sourire mauvais lorsqu'ils aperçurent les proies de choix qui se trouvaient devant eux. La voix grinçante de Bellatrix Lestrange s'éleva, faisant frissonner Hermione:

Tiens, si ce n'est pas Potter et la petite Sang-de-Bourbe! Le Maître sera content…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Harry sortit sa baguette et hurla de toutes ses forces simultanément aux deux Mangemorts. La jeune fille vit Bellatrix reculer, l'air affolé, et sentit quelque chose la frapper de plein fouet.

Puis tout devint noir.


	2. Questions sans réponses

_Eh oui, déjà la suite! Je n'ai toujours pas de beta-reader si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un. Laissez-moi vos impressions, que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou pas! Et oui, ce n'est pas clair dans ce chapitre la, mais ça va vraiment être un SSHG, Lupin est juste gentil :P Bon allez, assez de bla bla inutile, bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2**

Remus se promit de remercier Rogue lorsqu'il sentit la poussée de l'_Expelliarmus_ le mettre hors du champ de tir de _l'Avada Kedavra_ que Lucius Malefoy venait de lui lancer.

Il regarda autour de lui, sans comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts, ils n'étaient sûrement pas venus pour prendre Poudlard de force, ils devaient bien se douter que les membres de l'Ordre se battraient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher?

Soudain, quelqu'un poussa un grand cri et Remus vit tous les serviteurs de Voldemort se saisir le poignet, une expression de douleur indéfinissable au visage. Avant que le loup-garou n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ils avaient tous disparu.

Trois questions demeuraient sans réponses, et il espérait que Rogue aurais ces réponses lorsqu'il reviendrait. Comment avaient-ils fait pour entrer? Comment avaient-ils déjoué les sortilèges anti-apparition? Et surtout, pourquoi cette attaque surprise?

Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de Lupin et lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

-_Nous nous sommes bien battus._

Lupin regarda le vieil homme, incrédule.

_-Mais nous ne les avons pas vaincus, ils sont repartis de par eux-mêmes!_

Un sourire triste se peignit sur les traits de Dumbledore :

_-Peut-être, mais au moins ils ne nous ont laissés qu'une seule victime._

_-Quoi? Mais qui…_

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Harry venait de tourner le coin du corridor, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il tenait Hermione bien serrée dans ses bras, Hermione dont les beaux yeux ambre restaient désespérément clos. Sa tête était rejetée par en-arrière, et ses bras pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de son corps.

Lupin se précipita vers lui et se tourna vers Dumbledore :

_-Albus, il faut aller chercher madame Pomfresh!_

Comme ses quartiers personnels étaient tout près, il y entraîna Harry et déposa le corps inerte sur son lit, avec douceur. Albus revint presque tout de suite, la madico-mage sur les talons.

Le Directeur plongea son regard bleu perçant dans les yeux verts d'Harry et lui demanda :

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry?_

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement :

_-Je suis allé la chercher dans la bibliothèque pour la prévenir de l'attaque, je savais qu'elle serait là compte tenu du devoir que le Professeur Rogue nous a donné aujourd'hui. Quand on est sortis dans le corridor, Bellatrix Lestrange et un autre Mangemort nous ont aperçus. Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de rien faire. J'ai désarmé l'autre, mais Bellatrix a jeté un sort dont je n'ai rien compris à Hermione… On a parlé tous les trois en même temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit, et je crois qu'elle s'est frappé la tête sur le sol… Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir, dites-moi qu'elle va être correcte!_

_-J'aimerais bien Harry, mais je n'en sais rien…_

Une grande silhouette sombre se découpa soudain dans l'encadrure de la porte.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Albus? Je vous ai cherché partout dans le château. Voldemort nous a donné notre liberté pour ce soir._

Sans répondre à la question de Rogue, Albus le regarda et soupira :

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette attaque, Severus? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas au courant?_

_-Nous n'avons été mis au courant qu'à la dernière seconde, quand il a été temps d'apparaître. Et comme ce cher Lucius gardait un œil sur moi, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir. J'ai limité les dégâts au maximum de mes capacités, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils sont venus chercher. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de très bonne humeur à notre retour._

Albus soupira.

_-Nous finirons bien par trouver. En attendant, je voudrais que tu ailles assister Pompom s'il te plaît._

_-Quelqu'un a été blessé? _Demanda Rogue d'une voix blanche.

_-Miss Granger. Frappée par un sortilège inconnu._

Rogue laissa échapper un juron et se rua de l'autre côté du rideau, pendant que Harry restait avec Dumbledore et Remus, le cœur serré par l'appréhension.


	3. Affrontements

_Je ne pouvais pas attendre avant d'écrire la suite alors voilà, trois chapitre en deux jours :P Mais avec l'université et tout, ne comptez pas trop sur moi pour maintenir ce rythme là éternellement! Il est un peu plus long que les deux autres, mais quand même court: je préfère publier des chapitres courts souvent que de longs chapitres une fois de temps en temps. En tous les cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Quand il vit Hermione, le cœur de Severus se coinça dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme était étendue sur le dos, le teint cireux, les clos obstinément clos. Même si sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, il eut soudainement peur que la vie ait définitivement quitté la Miss-je-sais-tout.

_-Poppy?_

_-Hmm?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à ton avis?_

La médico-mage tourna la tête vers le maître des potions et vit une émotion particulière dans les yeux noirs, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet pour qui que ce soit. Et ça ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?_

Il soupira et détourna des yeux humides.

_-C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû le savoir._

Mais Poppy ne l'entendit pas. Pas plus que lui-même ne s'attarda aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer : Hermione venait d'éclater dans une sauvage quinte de toux qui la secouait toute entière. Ils se précipitèrent tous deux vers elle, tout comme Harry, Remus et Albus d'ailleurs, qui l'encadrèrent avec appréhension.

La jeune fille leva vers eux un regard dérouté, ne sachant trop comment répondre à cet intérêt soudain. Épuisée, elle appuya sa tête contre les oreillers moelleux et s'assoupit presque aussitôt, ce qui alarma l'infirmière.

D'un geste autoritaire, elle repoussa tout le monde dehors du petit cubicule, y compris Severus, et se tourna vers sa patiente en maugréant.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, incrédule :

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible à ce qu'elle s'endorme? Au moins elle n'est plus inconsciente!_

L'homme eut un sourire triste, de cette expression que lui-seul connaissait. Severus lui épargna d'avoir à répondre :

_-Si Miss Grangrer n'a pas suffisamment de forces pour rester éveillée ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Monsieur Potter, cela ne peut être que mauvais signe. Cela signifie que le sort qui lui a été jeté lui draine son énergie. Dans les pires cas, cela peut mener à une mort prématurée._

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour bondir vers le Professeur de Potions, enragé.

_-C'est de votre faute, tout ça! Si vous aviez fait votre travail comme il le fallait, elle ne serait pas dans cet état! Si elle meurt, c'est moi qui vous tuerai!_

_-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la tête rousse qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte :

_-Ginny, ce n'est pas le moment._

Ron, qui se tenait aux côtés de sa plus jeune sœur, regarda son ami sans comprendre :

_-Du calme Harry. On cherchait Hermione, on a recensé tous les blessés, avec McGonagall, mais on ne l'a pas trouvée, tu as une idée d'où elle est?_

Rogue jeta un regard meurtrier au jeune homme, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de rétorquer avec méchanceté :

_-Hermione est avec Poppy, par SA faute!_

Il pointait un doigt accusateur vers Severus, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser « _Maudit Potter… Pour une fois il a raison… Tout est de ma faute… Si elle… meurt… je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…_ »

Aussitôt que Ron eut été mit au courant de l'histoire, il joignit ses hurlements à ceux d'Harry, accusant Rogue d'avoir mit une vie en danger sans aucune raison valable. Les cris et les accusations continuèrent de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore frappe le sol de son talon de toutes ses forces :

_-Assez!_

Les autres le regardèrent, hébétés. Jamais Albus Dumbledore n'avait été vu aussi en colère. Le Directeur pointa un doigt accusateur en direction des deux jeunes hommes.

-_Vous deux, vous allez cesser immédiatement d'importuner Severus avec vos fabulations, est-ce clair?_

_-Mais…._

_-Il n'y a pas de mais! Ce qui est arrivé est fâcheux, et j'espère tout autant que vous qu'Hermione s'en sorte sans préjudices. Mais en aucun cas ceci n'est la faute de Severus, est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?_

Ils ne répondirent pas, se contentant de baisser la tête en signe d'assentiment. Albus se tourna alors vers le Professeur de Potions et lui déclara d'un ton qui n'incitait pas à la conversation :

_-Quant à toi, tu vas arrêter de te rendre malade avec cette histoire. Tu n'aurais rien pu changer à ce qui vient d'arriver, et la seule personne qui est coupable de l'état précaire d'Hermione, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange. Suis-je bien clair?_

Severus hocha la tête avec dédain, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de contredire Dumbledore. Comment lui expliquer que la seule chose qui pourrait lui enlever le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étouffait, c'était de voir Hermione se lever et retourner s'enfermer dans un livre comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé?

Une élève avait été blessée par sa négligence. Et c'était impardonnable.

Remus se racla la gorge, prêt à proposer un café pour tout le monde afin de détendre l'atmosphère, mais le rideau qui les séparait d'Hermione s'écarta soudain et Poppy vint les rejoindre, prenant cependant soin de refermer le rideau derrière elle.

-_Alors?_ s'enquit Remus.

La médico-mage eut un sourire faible.

-_Elle va survivre. Ses signes vitaux ne sont plus alarmants, et sont à la hausse. Elle va s'en tirer, mais il s'en est fallut de peu._

_-Combien de temps avant une guérison complète?_ Demanda Albus, inquiet du peu d'enthousiasme de Poppy.

_-Je ne peux pas dire exactement. Deux mois, peut-être plus. Elle est vraiment affaiblie, c'est à peine si je sens son aura magique. Tant que je ne saurai pas quel sort l'a atteinte, je ne pourrai pas accélérer les choses._

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira soudain :

_-Fumseck_!

Remus regarda le jeune homme sans comprendre.

-_Harry, les larmes de phénix ne valent rien s'il n'y a pas de plaie ouverte, et je n'ai sûrement pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un ouvrir quoi que ce soit sur Hermione._

_-Elle a déjà une plaie! Elle s'est blessée en se frappant la tête sur le sol! Madame Pomfresh, vous n'avez pas refermé cette plaie?_

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne peux pas le faire sans savoir si cela interférera avec le sort qui la ronge.

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme :

_-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Harry, va chercher Fumseck, s'il te plaît._

Il se précipita hors de la pièce, convaincu d'avoir trouvé le moyen de sauver son ami. Severus se tourna vers le directeur, les sourcils froncés.

_-Et si ça ne fonctionne pas?_

_-Alors il faudra s'en remettre au ciel._

Severus n'aimait pas le défaitisme qui perçait dans la voix ordinairement chaude et rassurante du Directeur. Il allait lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'un Harry pâle et tremblant apparut à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Inquiet, Remus s'enquit :

_-Harry, tout va bien?_

_-Fumseck a disparu._


	4. Lueur d'espoir

**Chapitre 4**

Dumbledore se tourna vers le jeune homme, incrédule :

_-En es-tu bien sûr Harry?_

_-Il n'est nulle part! Je l'ai appelé et il n'a pas répondu…_

Remus, qui réfléchissait, proposa timidement :

_-Il est peut-être parti chasser?_

Dumbledore secoua la tête :

_-Il ne peut pas quitter les murs du château sans me prévenir. Pour sa propre sécurité, justement. _

Rogue laissa échapper un juron.

_-Je crois que je sais où il est…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_-J'ai entendu Bellatrix dire qu'elle allait 'plumer le vieux fou'… Je n'ai pas porté attention à ça, je croyais qu'elle voulait simplement dire qu'elle allait s'en prendre à toi, Albus…_

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que Voldemort peut bien vouloir faire d'un phénix? Je sais que ce sont de puissants guérisseurs, mais ils n'ont aucun pouvoir offensif!_

Dumbledore soupira.

_-Je crains que tant que Severus n'aura pas percé les secrets de Voldemort, nous n'en saurons pas davantage._

Au moment précis où le Directeur prononçait ces mots, Severus poussa un cri de surprise et pressa sa main avec force sur son poignet gauche. La douleur se lisait aisément sur ses traits.

-_Il t'appelle? _L'inquiétude transparaissait dans la voix de Lupin.

_-Oui, et il n'a pas l'air content. Je vais essayer de savoir ce que Lestrange a fait à Hermione. À plus tard._

Ils regardèrent les grandes robes noires s'éloigner. Harry remarqua la mine contrite de Dumbledore et lui demanda doucement :

_-Vous n'aimez pas ça, hein? L'envoyer à la mort ainsi?_

Le vieil homme sourit tristement avant de quitter la pièce.

_-Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir le garder près de moi, en sécurité, Harry. Severus a déjà suffisamment souffert, plus qu'aucun homme ne pourrait le supporter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Nous n'avons pas le choix._

L'adolescent regarda le Directeur s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Remus se leva à son tour et secoua affectueusement les cheveux sombres du fils de James.

_-Je vais aller m'étendre un peu. S'il y a du nouveau, envoie Dobby me réveiller, d'accord? Sinon, je vais revenir dans deux heures pour te relayer à son chevet._

Harry hocha la tête, absent. Il regarda son professeur s'éloigner et se tourna vers madame Pomfresh.

_-Est-ce que je peux la voir?_

_-S'il n'y a que vous trois, c'est d'accord. Vous pouvez vous asseoir près d'elle, mais si l'un de vous s'avise de la réveiller, vous saurez comment je m'appelle!_

Ron, Ginny et Harry hochèrent la tête avec empressement et contournèrent le rideau qui les séparait de leur amie.

Hermione reposait sur le dos, une main posée sur son abdomen, l'autre bras pendant le long de son corps. Un bandage imbibé de sang entourait sa tête, et ses yeux fermés étaient aussi inexpressifs que son sourire neutre.

_-Au moins elle n'a plus mal, _murmura Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête, et s'assit sur la petite chaise aux côtés de son amie. Ron fit la même chose, de l'autre côté du petit lit, au pied duquel Ginny prit place en prenant garde de ne pas s'asseoir sur les pieds de la blessée.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione avec douceur et dégagea une mèche qui était tombée devant ses yeux.

-_Je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça, 'Mione, mais Rogue est parti voir Voldemort pour te sauver. Il va trouver ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, et bientôt tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir._

Ginny sentit l'inquiétude qui vibrait dans la voix chaude de son aîné et posa sa main sur le bras de son frère et lui sourit tristement :

-_Fais-lui confiance Ron. Il va trouver._

Harry ne se mêla pas de la conversation, se contentant de regarder le visage endormi d'Hermione, en se disant à quel point madame Pomfresh avait été permissive en les laissant la veiller tous les trois.

Cette histoire devait la bouleverser elle-aussi.


	5. Des réponses alarmantes

_Eh oui, de retour! Je sais que j'avais promis un chapitre pour hier, mais bon, avec seulement trois heures de sommeil, j'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux vous revenir en forme aujourd'hui plutôt qu'avec un navet pondu aux petites heures du matin :P Avec l'université, je ne peux pas garantir à quelle fréquence je vais poster les chapitres, mais je vais faire mon gros possible pour que ça soit au moins une fois par semaine. J'adore vos reviews, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!!! Je suis ouverte aux suggestions, et petite info : même si Severus se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, ils ne vont pas pour autant se jeter dans les bras un de l'autre, ça reste Sev quand meme !! Ça va se faire graduellement :P Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Prostré sur le sol, Severus Rogue attendait. Sa posture lui faisait horriblement mal, lui étirait les muscles du bas du dos et lui comprimait les ligaments des jambes. Mais il craignait que s'il osait esquisser le moindre mouvement, Voldemort allait se rappeler de sa présence et le questionner, ce qui ne saurait tarder de toute façon. Mais il ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses.

Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il s'efforça de chasser toute émotion ou souvenir par rapport à l'attaque précédente pour n'en conserver que les images qu'il voulait bien que le maître voit, en prévision de l'invasion mentale qui suivrait invariablement.

De fait, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Voldemort se lassa des Doloris qu'il s'employait à lancer sans pitié sur Bellatrix, qui avait eu Potter à sa merci et n'avait pas été assez compétente pour le lui emmener.

Il se tourna vers son espion et lui demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

-Rassures-moi Severus, ce sort d'Hibernation, il a fonctionné? La petite Sang-de-Bourbe est hors d'état de nuire?

Le cœur du maître des Potions fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pas étonnant qu'Hermione ait eu de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouvert plus d'une ou deux minutes : Bellatrix avait fait en sorte que toutes ses constantes vitales ralentissent considérablement, la plongeant dans un état léthargique… Il espéra que la réunion ne s'éternise pas trop, compte tenu du fait que ce sort pouvait mener jusqu'à la mort, en très peu de temps.

Il leva les yeux vers Voldement et hocha la tête.

-Elle est toujours à l'infirmerie, mais Pomfresh travaille sur un remède.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa les épaules, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Au moins, pendant qu'ils essaient de la sauver, ils ne cherchent pas ce que je leur ai pris.

Tout en parlant, il désigna de la main la piètre cage de bois dans laquelle gisait Fumseck, l'air malade.

-Toutes ces années durant, j'ai cru que le vieux fou gardait cet oiseau de malheur auprès de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucune autre baguette ne sera tirée de son plumage…

Sentant qu'il s'attendait à la question, Rogue lui demanda :

-Et ce n'est pas le cas?

L'autre eut un rictus mauvais.

-Non, c'est bien plus… pitoyable que cela… Vois-tu Severus, je savais que Dumbledore avait dans l'idée de rester aux côtés du petit Potter jusqu'au bout… Mais de là à vivre plus de 150 ans, il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait. Puis j'ai compris. Notre bon barbu abuse des philtres de longévité.

Estomaqué, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Si c'était vrai, cela expliquait effectivement la vivacité du vieil homme, ainsi que sa santé jamais vacillante. Mais alors c'était un secret jalousement gardé puisque lui-même n'était pas au courant.

-Je vois que ça t'étonne, Severus. Mais je ne crois pas que le vieil imbécile ait laissé qui que ce soit découvrir sa faiblesse. En le privant de sa fontaine de jouvence, je fais d'une pierre deux coups : lui se meurt, et moi je vais vivre encore plus longtemps!

Severus balbutia faiblement :

-Mais… cela ne peut pas fonctionner pour vous…

L'autre ricana.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais parfaitement que les larmes doivent être données de leur plein gré pour créer un philtre de longévité efficace. Mais si cet oiseau ne collabore pas, je le tuerai.

-Et le vieux mourra de toute façon.

-Tu as tout compris. Allez, maintenant retourne à ton poste à Poudlard. Assures-toi qu'ils concentrent tous leurs efforts à sauver la fille plutôt qu'à Dumbledore.

-Bien maître.

Et dans un 'pop' sonore, Rogue disparut.


	6. Trois potions

_Tadam! Surprise, un autre chapitre aujourd'hui! Un merci tout spécial à Talanie Snape, SNT59 et Ptitoon qui sont là depuis le tout début et qui m'encouragent à continuer!_

_**Chapitre 6**_

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grand vacarme et madame Pomfresh sursauta. Furieuse, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le coupable, mais se figea dès qu'elle vit l'expression sur son visage.

-Severus, est-ce que…

Il l'interrompit brusquement :

-Poppy, va chercher Dumbledore s'il vous plaît. Et j'aurais besoin de potions, les trois fioles sur la dernière tablette de l'étagère dans mon laboratoire. C'est urgent.

Sans discuter, la médico-mage sortit de la pièce pour aller quérir le directeur et les potions demandées. Rogue s'engouffra derrière le rideau qui protégeait Hermione des regards.

À la vue de leur professeur de potions, Ron, Ginny et Harry sursautèrent.

-Professeur? Qu'est-ce que…

-Dehors, tout le monde dehors!

-Mais…

-Dehors j'ai dit!

Ils obéirent en maugréant, et en traversant de l'autre côté du rideau, Ron se pencha vers Harry pour murmurer :

-Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop…

-Ouais, il aura pas fait long feu, le Rogue presque aimable.

Les deux compères prirent place dans la salle d'attente, accompagnés par Ginny qui glissa sa petite main tremblante dans celle d'Harry avant d'appuyer sa tête sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que c'est grave tu crois?

-Tant que Dumbledore n'est pas là, elle n'est pas en danger de mort, si tu veux mon…

Ron s'interrompit. Suivi de Poppy, Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la pièce et de se précipiter derrière le rideau immaculé. Ginny étouffa un sanglot et se blottit dans les bras d'Harry, qui la réconforta du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Rogue saisit les trois flacons que lui tendait l'infirmière et se tourna vers le directeur.

-Pouvez-vous la soulever un peu pour que je lui fasse avaler ça s'Il vous plaît?

Albus s'exécuta, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas Severus. Une potion de réanimation cardiaque, une de réanimation respiratoire et une pour réactiver les ondes cérébrales. Il me semble qu'il s'agit là d'un cocktail assez explosif.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la petite bouteille dont il déversait le contenu dans la bouche d'Hermione tout en lui massant la gorge pour stimuler le réflexe de déglutition.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Albus. Elle a été mise en état d'hibernation. Elle n'a presque plus de pouls, et ses mains sont glaciales.

Poppy réprima un cri horrifié et sortit de la pièce, sachant la jeune fille entre de bonnes mains. Aussitôt qu'elle passa le rideau, Ron lui bondit dessus.

-Elle va bien?

L'infirmière le regarda un long moment, sans trouver les mots pour répondre. C'est à ce moment que Lupin entra dans l'infirmerie et contourna le rideau, sans leur adresser la parole.

-Vous m'avez fait venir, Albus?

-Oui. Je voudrais que tu restes avec miss Granger et Severus, je dois aller rassurer les autres.

Rogue releva la tête.

-Je dois vous parler Albus. En privé.

L'autre hocha la tête, sachant très bien de quoi Severus voulait discuter.


	7. Confrontation

_Un petit peu plus tard que prévu, désolée, syndrome de la page blanche! Merci encore pour vos reviews, et merci à Mumuche qui se joint à nous ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Dumbledore prit place dans le grand fauteuil de directeur et saisit la théière qui, fait étrange, fumait en permanence. Tout en se versant une tasse de thé bien chaud, il offrit à son interlocuteur :

-Une tasse de thé Severus?

Sans attendre de réponse, il saisit une deuxième tasse et y versa le liquide brûlant qu'il tendit au maître de Potions. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire : décidément, le directeur semblait adhérer au mouvement de pensée que tout allait mieux avec une bonne tasse de thé.

-Merci Albus. Il y a… certaines choses dont il faudrait discuter.

Dumbledore se rassit et ses longs doigts se nouèrent sous son menton. Les yeux perçants se posèrent sur Severus.

-Alors, je présume que tu voulais me parler de Fumseck?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Quand Voldemort m'a convoqué, ce soir, il semblait excessivement heureux. Trop heureux.

-Il ne t'a fait aucun mal?

-À moi non. Mais Bellatrix a eu moins de chances. Il a trouvé… assez dur à digérer qu'elle ait eu Potter et Granger à sa merci sans réussir à les lui emmener.

-J'imagine assez bien la scène. Combien de Doloris?

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue. Tout le mal que la sorcière avait causé, toutes les morts injustes dont elle était fière lui avait bien mérité ce qu'elle avait subi ce soir-là.

-Cinq. Et après, comme elle était inconsciente et donc inintéressante à torturer, il s'est souvenu de ma présence.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Il m'a questionné. Il voulait savoir comment Granger se remettait de son hibernation forcée. C'est là que j'ai compris quel sort Bellatrix avait utilisé sur elle. Ensuite, il a commencé à divaguer et à raconter toutes sortes de choses sur vous, Albus.

Le directeur se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur le bois massif de son bureau. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les orbes noirs de Severus.

-Quelles choses?

Le professeur soupira. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de confronter son supérieur ainsi, mais il devait savoir. Si Voldemort avait dit vrai, alors il allait mourir sous peu…

-Il m'a plus ou moins expliqué pourquoi il avait voulu vous enlever Fumseck. Il a dit qu'à plus de 150 ans d'âge, vous auriez dû être mort et enterré depuis longtemps. Et que par conséquent, vous deviez abusez des philtres de longévité, procurés sans conteste par votre phénix.

Albus poussa un long soupir et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement.

Severus ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. C'était donc vrai!

-Mais… mais… comment, qui?

-Laisses-moi t'expliquer avant de sauter aux conclusions. À priori les sorciers vivent plus longtemps que les Moldus, mais même le directeur de Poudlard lui-même n'est pas immortel.

Quand j'ai entendu la fameuse prophétie de la bouche de Trelawney, je savais qu'il me faudrait rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour guider ce fameux adversaire jusqu'à son combat final contre Tom.

Alors j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus judicieux : allonger ma vie jusqu'au moment où on n'aurait plus besoin de moi.

Agir autrement aurait été stupide : j'avais Fumseck auprès de moi, plus que volontaire pour me fournir l'ingrédient principal de la potion : des larmes de phénix données par amour.

-Sauf votre respect, vos compétences en potions sont assez limitées, et le philtre de longévité en est un particulièrement difficile à réaliser. Qui a pu vous le faire?

Albus rit doucement.

-Minerva s'en est chargée. Il est vrai que tu aurais été parfaitement capable de le faire, Severus, mais au départ, tu étais un mangemort et il était donc hors de question que je mette ma vie entre tes mains. Quand tu as changé de camp, j'ai pensé à te relayer le flambeau, mais j'ai vite changé d'idée : si Tom venait à réussir à franchir les barrières de ton esprit, il aurait vu la faille tout de suite. Je ne pouvais m'y risquer.

-Je comprends… Mais maintenant qu'il est au courant, qu'allons nous faire? Il veut que je m'assure que tout le monde s'occupe de Granger pour éviter que l'on ne s'attarde à votre propre faiblesse.

-Du Tom tout craché ça… Hé bien, tu feras comme il t'a demandé, il en va de ta vie.

-Mais Albus… Vous allez mourir…

-Il me reste suffisamment de philtre pour tenir quelques semaines. Ensuite nous aviserons. Et si je venais effectivement à mourir avant mon heure, hé bien, j'ai confiance en toi pour guider Harry jusqu'au combat final.

Severus allait répliquer lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Il se leva et toisa l'intrus du regard.

-Une discussion privée, vous savez ce que c'est, Weasley?

Ron ne releva pas le sarcasme dans la voix de son professeur et reprit péniblement son souffle, haletant.

-Hermione… elle est… réveillée…


	8. Réveil

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsque Dumbledore et Rogue entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, ils ne purent ni l'un ni l'autre réprimer un éclat de rire. Hermione était assise dans le petit lit d'hôpital, l'air épuisée. Elle jetait de petits regards paniqués tout autour d'elle.

Ron, qui était sans aucun doute accouru à son chevet tout de suite après avoir prévenu ses professeurs de son réveil, Harry et Ginny étaient tous trois entassés sur l'étroit matelas, serrant la jeune fille dans leurs bras, menaçant de l'étouffer.

Lupin se tenait à l'écart, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres, et madame Pomfresh s'affairait dans la chambre en pestant contre la jeunesse inconsciente qui allait tuer sa protégée.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le Maître des Potions rire, ils se figèrent tous, abasourdis. Tous les cœurs suspendirent leurs battements l'espace d'un instant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le visage pâle avec stupéfaction.

Le principal intéressé eut tôt fait, cependant, de retrouver sa prestance habituelle et c'est d'un ton glacial qu'il demanda à Dumbledore :

-Il faudrait évacuer la salle Albus, elle va suffoquer.

Poppy lança un regard reconnaissant à Severus. Le Directeur acquiesça et fit signe aux trois adolescents, ainsi qu'à Remus de quitter la pièce.

En sortant, Ron se pencha vers Harry :

-C'était assez effrayant, une chauve-souris qui rit!

Son ami lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais dissimula mal sa propre hilarité, ce qui eut pour effet que Lupin perdit patience et les poussa légèrement pour qu'ils avancent plus vite.

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

-Les garçons…

Severus, cette fois, réussit à garder pour lui le sourire que lui inspirait le commentaire. Son attention fut détournée par une nouvelle quinte de toux qui secoua Hermione, et par Poppy qui, d'une main experte, lui fit avaler une potion pour calmer ses poumons irrités. Elle prit sa température, puis, la jugeant satisfaisante, se tourna vers son collègue :

-Tu peux y aller Severus, mais ne la fatigues pas trop.

-Promis Poppy, je veux simplement faire quelques tests.

Avec un sourire bienveillant pour sa patiente, la médicomage s'éclipsa. Severus s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord du lit. La jeune fille leva ses yeux d'ambre vers lui :

-Professeur… Merci…

Stupéfait, il la regarda sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi merci, miss Granger?

-Ginny m'a tout raconté… Vous m'avez sauvée…

Mal à l'aise, Rogue décida que ce n'était pas le moment indiqué pour la prévenir qu'en premier lieu, il aurait été supposé lui _éviter _d'être blessée, et non recoller les pots cassés. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'éluder le commentaire, Dumbledore vint à sa rescousse.

-Comment vous sentez-vous miss Granger?

Elle sembla chercher ses idées un moment, puis elle déclara en passant lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés :

-Étourdie et faible, mais je n'ai plus mal à la tête. Je n'ai mal nulle part en fait.

-Me permettez-vous de vérifiez vos constantes vitales, miss Granger?

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, et Severus sortit sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur le cœur de son élève.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sourit légèrement, d'un de ces sourires qui accompagnent le travail bien fait.

-Vous êtes hors de danger. Vos constantes vitales sont presque normales, quoique toujours basses.

-Combien de temps avant un rétablissement complet, Severus?

-Quelques mois Albus. Sous les bons soins de Poppy, d'ici douze semaines elle devrait être sur pied.

Un cri horrifié lui répondit :

-Trois mois? Mais pourquoi si longtemps? Je ne peux pas…

-Parce que, l'interrompit-il, même si tout danger de mort est écarté et que votre corps réussit à vous maintenir consciente et en vie, il utilise actuellement toutes vos réserves d'énergie pour ce faire.

-Ce qui signifie que vos jambes ne pourront probablement pas supporter votre poids avant un petit moment, compléta Albus.

Outrée, Hermione se redressa et tourna ses jambes sur le côté.

-C'est ridicule, je vais parfaitement bien!

Ce disant, elle lança tout son poids vers l'avant pour se lever, mais, tel qu'annoncé, ses jambes ne purent pas supporter la charge, pourtant faible, et elle vacilla avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Rogue, qui avait prévu la catastrophe. Il l'aida à se remettre au lit, puis lui dit de son petit ton narquois qui l'exaspérait :

-Bon, alors maintenant vous allez être une gentille petite sorcière et vous reposer.

Elle hocha la tête, et allait remercier son enseignant lorsque celui-ci agrippa son poignet gauche dans un cri de souffrance.

-Ah non, pas deux fois dans la même soirée!

Et il disparut, laissant Dumbledore et Hermione dans une inquiétude sans nom.


	9. Quand Albus décide

**Un autre chapitre, et plus tôt que prévu! J'ai un petit peu de pression parentale je dois dire :P Ma mère voulait la suite! ;) Il est un peu plus long que les autres, et la suite cette semaine! Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour les reviews!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque Severus apparut auprès de son maître obligé, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il régnait une ambiance de fébrilité étonnante, inhabituelle. La dernière attaque avait eu lieu plusieurs heures plus tôt déjà, il était donc impossible que ce soit les relents d'excitation de leur réussite.

Il fallait que ce soit autre chose.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le Maître des Potions prit sa place dans le cercle des Mangemorts, espérant que ses talents d'Occlumens étaient suffisants pour ne pas que Voldemort ressente son malaise.

Rogue adressa un sourire qu'il aurait voulu naturel à Lucius Malefoy, qui se tenait près de lui, et reporta son attention sur celui qui présidait l'assemblée, en feignant de ne pas remarquer l'air triomphal que le blond arborait. Décidément, il se tramait quelque chose, et il n'aimait pas cela.

Voldemort se leva et prit la parole d'un ton grandiloquent :

-Mes chers serviteurs, je vous ai rappelés à moi ce soir encore pour une raison pressante. Dès demain soir, nous frapperont à nouveau.

Un grand murmure courut parmi les silhouettes noires rassemblées, mais personne n'osa poser la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres : où? Sans en faire de cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Poudlard est affaiblie par notre attaque de ce soir. Dumbledore est si concentré à tenter de sauver la petite Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il ne prévoira pas une autre attaque si tôt. Votre mission sera d'entrer par la force entre les murs de l'école, et d'y tuer tout ce qui n'est pas Serpentard.

Une grande clameur s'éleva dans le cercle, qui retourna l'estomac de Severus. Malgré toutes ces années auprès d'eux, il ne parvenaient pas encore à comprendre comment ces hommes et ces femmes pouvaient sincèrement se réjouir à l'idée de faire couler du sang.

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort congédia ses Mangemorts, en leur rappelant de se tenir prêts pour son appel le lendemain, en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne tolérerait aucun retard.

Rogue allait disparaître lorsque son maître le retint :

-Rogue, reste. Je veux te parler.

En réprimant le soupir de dégoût qui montait en lui, l'homme s'exécuta, légèrement mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'il était seul avec l'homme-serpent et Queudver. Il mit un genou à terre devant le sorcier et inclina la tête :

-Oui maître?

-La Sang-de-Bourbe est toujours inconsciente?

Severus réfléchit précipitamment avant de répondre :

-Oui. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé ce qui l'affecte. Il ne doit pas lui rester beaucoup de temps à vivre.

-Excellent. Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a rencontré seul à seul dernièrement?

-Non, je crois que sa confiance en moi s'effrite. Il commence à trouver suspect que je sois toujours absent lorsque l'Ordre intervient.

-Dans ce cas, je veux que tu combattes à leurs côtés demain soir. Évidemment évites de tuer tes frères Mangemorts… Du moins, ceux qui en valent la peine. Ainsi tu te remettras dans les bonnes grâces du vieux fou.

-Bien maître.

-Maintenant va, et va réveiller la petite sotte. Si tu sauves la vie d'une moins que rien, jamais Dumbledore ne croira que tu es à mon service.

Tout en hochant la tête, Severus disparut, le cœur lourd.

* * *

-Albus!

La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

-Oui Severus?

-Demain… une… une… attaque…

Le professeur haletait, il avait couru des limites du domaine de Poudlard jusqu'au pied de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Et encore là, c'est quatre à quatre qu'il avait grimpé les escaliers.

-Une attaque demain? Mais où?

-Ici, il veut… frapper quand… la garde est baissée…

N'y tenant plus, Severus tourna sa baguette vers ses poumons et murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt, il cessa de chercher son air et put enchaîner :

-J'ai feins de craindre perdre votre confiance, et il m'a ordonné de combattre à vos côtés demain soir et de sauver miss Granger pour me remettre dans vos faveurs.

-Je reconnais bien là Tom… Au moins, cela nous évitera d'avoir à la cacher, personne ne sait qu'elle est réveillée pour le moment, excepté les membres de l'Ordre, bien entendu.

Severus soupira de soulagement. Sa position en tant qu'espion n'était pas compromise : si quelqu'un avait rapporté à Voldemort que la blessée était consciente avant la convocation, l'Avada Kedavra n'aurait été rien à côté du sort qui l'attendait. Il planta son regard sombre dans les yeux perçants de son véritable maître :

-Elle ne peut pas rester ici Albus. Miss Granger est trop faible, elle ne pourra pas se défendre.

Le directeur se leva et lui tourna le dos, perdu dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

-Tu as toujours ta maison dans Spinner's End, Severus?

Surpris, le Maître des Potions bafouilla :

-Oui… oui, pourquoi?

-Eh bien c'est réglé. Viens, il faut aller chercher Miss Granger. Préfères-tu garder le secret vis-à-vis de messieurs Potter et Weasley?

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous Albus?

-Miss Granger et toi allez nous quitter ce soir. Je veux que tu l'emmènes avec toi à Spinner's End, et que tu la caches chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en état de se défendre.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Cette enfant, ou plutôt cette jeune femme doit être protégée, et comme tu es dans les bonnes grâces de Tom, il ne te soupçonneras pas de la cacher. Je dirai aux autres élèves qu'elle est partie récupérer chez ses parents. Tu continueras à assurer tes cours, bien entendu, mais tu rentreras chez toi tous les soirs. Je vais m'assurer que la cheminée de tes quartiers soit connectée avec Spinner's End de façon à ce que seulement toi, moi ou Miss Granger puisse l'utiliser. Est-ce que cela te convient?

-Ai-je le choix?

Le sourire énigmatique qui se peignit sur les traits familiers de Dumbledore répondirent à sa question. En soupirant, il demanda :

-Et quand je serai ici, qui veillera sur elle?

-Je demanderai à Minerva et à Remus, je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux d'assurer leur tour de garde. Vos horaires ne concordent pas.

-Bien, soupira Severus, en songeant avec horreur à McGonagall et Lupin déambulant dans sa maison, riant à gorge déployée du petit Severus qui souriait timidement sur les photos de famille. Il fallait qu'il pense à les cacher avant qu'ils ne mettent les pieds chez lui.

Sans attendre d'autre réponse, Dumbledore se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé, et Severus lui emboîta le pas.

Parvenus à l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent Hermione endormie, seule. Albus s'assit doucement sur le matelas, à côté d'elle, et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Elle s'éveilla aussitôt, sursautant.

-Professeur?

-Il faut partir, mon enfant.


	10. Spinner's End

_Chapitre 10, comme promis! Jusqu'à présent, est-ce que ça vous semble bien? Est-ce que ça se tient comme histoire? Le chapitre 11 d'ici une semaine, promis, et j'attends vos reviews, comme d'habitude! ;) Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis les premiers pas, vous vous connaissez ;)_

**

* * *

**

Hermione tenta péniblement de se redresser, mais abandonna presque aussitôt l'idée. Elle se sentait faible et étourdie, mais ne voulait pas le laisser voir à ses professeurs. C'est donc la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle répondit à Dumbledore :

-Partir?

Le vieil homme hocha doucement la tête. La jeune fille ressentit un malaise soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, comme la vague impression qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce que le Directeur s'apprêtait à lui dire.

-Severus vous expliquera en chemin, miss Granger.

Sans lui laisser la chance de répondre, Dumbledore se pencha vers elle et la souleva, supportant son dos d'un bras et ses jambes de l'autre. Remarquant le sourcil froncé de Rogue, le vieil homme sourit :

-Elle est légère, et le philtre fait encore effet, par contre, je ne crois pas que j'aurai la force de la porter jusqu'au portail de Poudlard.

Seule le sentiment de culpabilité toujours présent empêcha Rogue de transporter la jeune femme par un simple _Levicorpus_. Réprimant également un soupir qu'elle ne saurait que mal interpréter, il tendit les bras vers Albus, le délivrant de son fardeau. Il n'avait pas menti : elle était incroyablement légère, surtout pour une jeune femme qui avait dix-huit étés derrière elle.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, pour découvrir qu'elle le contemplait en silence, ses grands yeux ambre empreints d'une grande tristesse.

-Je peux marcher, professeur, si ça vous met mal à l'aise…

Severus sursauta lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait confondu sa surprise face à sa légèreté avec une grimace de dégoût. Il secoua la tête, et lui répondit presque brusquement :

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Miss Granger, vous n'arrivez pas à vous tenir assise. Je vais vous porter jusque chez moi, un point c'est tout.

-Chez vous?

Albus s'approcha d'elle et posa une main apaisante sur le front brûlant.

-Vous partez vivre avec Severus pour quelques temps, le temps que vous soyez en mesure de vous défendre si d'aventure il venait à y avoir une autre attaque à Poudlard.

À ces mots, Hermione ferma les yeux et appuya imperceptiblement sa tête contre la poitrine de son professeur. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, contemplant Albus d'un air surpris. _Si d'aventure??_ Il savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait récidive dès le lendemain, pourquoi lui mentir?

Le Directeur lui fit un signe de tête qu'il connaissait bien : ils en discuteraient plus tard. Sachant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus cette nuit, Severus conjura une cape pour les envelopper tous deux, et il sortit dans la nuit fraîche d'octobre.

Parvenus aux limites de Poudlard, il les fit apparaître tous deux à Spinner's End, suivis de très près par Dumbledore.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, surprise de ce qu'elle voyait devant elle.

La propriété de Rogue n'avait rien d'un château de vampire, pas plus qu'elle n'était située dans un cimetière.

En fait, il s'agissait d'un grand cottage, avec de nombreuses fenêtres et de nombreux pignons. La façade était en grosse pierre des champs, et la toiture semblait faite d'ardoise noire comme l'encre. Un sentier de rocaille menait les arrivants du trottoir au porche, auquel pendaient deux lanternes en fer forgé.

Bref, c'était une maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, très jolie même.

Se penchant vers son bagage inopiné, Rogue déclara d'un ton indifférent :

-Bienvenue à Spinner's End, miss Granger, la maison de mes parents.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire : que pouvait bien lui avoir promis Dumbledore pour qu'il accepte de l'héberger dans la maison familiale?

Le Directeur les précéda dans l'allée, et ouvrit la porte pour laisser Rogue. Un petit elfe de maison se matérialisa aussitôt devant eux :

-Maître Rogue! Timky ne savait pas que vous arriviez! Et avec des visiteurs! Oh non, Timky mauvais elfe!

Rogue sentit Hermione se raidir dans ses bras, et eut un sourire. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la jeune fille avait entrepris une croisade pour les droits des elfes de maison au cours de sa deuxième année, croisade qui s'était soldée par un échec cuisant.

-Ce n'est pas grave Timky, peut-être pourrais-tu préparer du thé? Est-ce que la chambre d'ami est en ordre?

Les yeux de l'elfe semblèrent s'illuminer.

-Oh oui maître Rogue, Timky a gardé toute la maison en parfait état, comme maître Rogue l'a demandé.

-Parfait, c'est très bien Timky. Nous serons dans la chambre d'ami, pour le thé.

-Oh oui, du thé, du thé pour le maître et ses amis!

Une fois le petit elfe disparu dans ce qui devait être la cuisine, Dumbledore se tourna vers le Maître des Potions, le visage rieur.

-Décidément, cet elfe n'a pas perdu de son enthousiasme.

Rogue soupira.

-Non, malheureusement.

Comme personne ne trouva à répliquer, il les mena vers la chambre d'ami, Hermione reposant mollement entre ses bras. Elle ne manqua pas d'enregistrer visuellement tout ce qu'elle voyait, charmée.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés en premier était en fait un séjour assez grand, pourvu de larges canapés de velours chocolat. Ils encadraient un foyer au cœur duquel dansait joyeusement un feu réconfortant. Les murs de la pièce étaient peints d'un beige crème, et le sol recouvert d'un épais tapis d'une teinte similaire. Les meubles, dont une petite table basse et une bibliothèque croulant sous le poids des livres, étaient d'une essence de bois foncée.

Lorsque Timky les avait quittés pour la cuisine, elle avait pu entrevoir la pièce, décorée également avec beaucoup de goût et de subtilité. Les murs étaient peints d'un vert sauge, et les armoires ainsi que le mobilier semblaient être en chêne. Si sa vue ne l'avait pas trompée, la salle à manger adjacente donnait sur une véranda.

Le séjour était complété par une autre porte entrouverte, donnant sur une pièce dont les murs étaient tapissés de livres, et par deux escaliers, l'un vers le haut, et l'autre vers le bas. Hermione déduisit que le sous-sol était consacré au laboratoire personnel de Rogue, compte-tenu du caractère plutôt volatile des potions.

C'est cependant l'autre escalier qu'ils empruntèrent, menant à un large corridor ceint de quatre portes.

La première sur la gauche, comme lui expliqua son professeur d'un ton étonnamment gentil, était celle de ses parents avant leur décès. Celle en face, il en avait fait les quartiers privés de Timky, jugeant qu'elle méritait bien un lit confortable et bien à elle, étant seule la plupart du temps.

Il la mena au fond du corridor, Albus sur les talons.

-La porte de gauche, Miss Granger, se trouvent à être mes appartements personnels. Quoique ça ne soit pas une inquiétude pour le moment, je vous prierais de ne pas y entrer sans y être invitée, sauf en cas d'urgence.

-Bien sûr Professeur.

-Et celle-ci était la chambre d'ami jusqu'à maintenant, maintenant la vôtre pour la durée de votre séjour ici.

Il avala sa salive avant de lui proposer, avec dédain :

-Si la pièce vous déplaît de quelque façon que ce soit, sentez-vous libre de métamorphoser ce qui vous chante, tant que vous le rameniez à son état originel à votre départ.

-Bien professeur.

Sur ces mots, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

De belles dimensions, la chambre comportait une petite coiffeuse avec un grand miroir, et un grand lit placé sous une immense fenêtre. Elle sut presque aussitôt que la fenêtre était magique : c'était le même sortilège que le plafond de la grande salle de Poudlard, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cadre à la vitre. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur. Elle supposa avec justesse que toutes les fenêtres de la maison devaient être identiques.

Le Maître des Potions la déposa délicatement sur le lit, qu'elle trouva doux et moelleux. L'édredon était de velours noir, sobre comme tout le reste de la maison. Tirant deux fauteuils, Rogue prit place dans l'un d'eux et désigna l'autre au directeur.

Pointant une petite porte dans le coin de la pièce, Rogue informa son invitée :

-Ceci est votre salle de bains personnelle. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de faire votre toilette vous-même, ce sera Timky ou le professeur McGonagall qui vous y aidera.

-Bien.

-Je vais demander à Timky d'apporter une clochette, pour que vous puissiez l'avertir si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Dumbledore l'interrompit.

-Il va de soi qu'elle aura accès à ta bibliothèque personnelle le temps qu'elle sera ici, n'est-ce pas Severus?

Une grimace déforma les traits du professeur, mais il acquiesça néanmoins. Timky arriva sur ces entrefaites, un plateau chargé de biscuits et de tasses de thé bouillonnant.

S'emparant vivement d'une tasse, Dumbledore se retourna vers la jeune fille :

-Voudriez-vous un peu de thé, miss Granger?

-Non merci professeur, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être éveillée à cette heure là.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, constatant qu'il était en effet presque quatre heures du matin.

-Eh bien, Minerva viendra demain matin vous tenir compagnie. Elle alternera les gardes avec Remus et bien entendu Severus, cela vous convient-il?

-Harry et Ron pourront-ils venir? Demanda t'elle, ignorant le soupir de dédain que poussa Rogue.

-Pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que personne ne sache où vous êtes, compte tenu du fait que vous êtes dans l'impossibilité de vous défendre, le cas échéant.

Elle hocha tristement la tête, et Dumbledore se leva.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse. Prend bien soin d'elle, Severus.

Et Dumbledore disparut.


	11. Récidive

_Un autre chapitre!! Et le douzième ne saurait tarder, il bouillonne déjà dans ma tête! Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez, c'est un des chapitres clés de l'histoire! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

La nuit passa bien trop vite au goût de Rogue, qui appréhendait le lendemain.

Lorsque l'aube pointa à l'horizon, il s'habilla rapidement, s'enveloppa dans ses longues robes noires et sortit dans la noirceur du long corridor. Après s'être assuré qu'Hermione dormait toujours paisiblement, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se prépara un thé en attendant l'arrivée de McGonagall, qui ne saurait plus tarder.

De fait, son attente matinale ne dura à peine qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Le foyer s'illumina d'une ardente lueur verte et le Professeur de Métamorphoses sortit de l'âtre en toussotant.

-Décidément, je haïrai toujours autant ce mode de transport… Bon matin, Severus.

Surpris, Rogue regarda sa collègue.

-Bon matin à toi également, Minerva. La connexion n'était-elle pas sensée être activée seulement pour le Directeur, miss Granger et moi-même?

-Albus a jugé bon d'ajouter mon nom et celui de Remus à la liste, et de te suggérer de protéger Spinner's End contre l'Apparition, et de le vérifier ton sortilège Incartable.

-Ce qui a déjà été fait.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, venant de toi. As-tu besoin d'aide pour le sort Anti-Apparition?

Severus la regarda, incrédule :

-Non merci, je m'en occupe avant de partir. Miss Granger est dans la dernière chambre à droite sur l'étage, elle dort pour le moment.

-Aura-t-elle besoin de potions?

-Non, pas avant mon retour. Bonne journée, Minerva.

-Bonne journée à toi, Severus.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la maison. Debout sur le trottoir, il performa le sortilège de protection que Dumbledore avait suggéré, puis, satisfait de lui-même, s'éloigna pour pouvoir apparaître à Poudlard.

……

Minerva poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille pour la trouver à demi-assise dans le lit, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer sur ses gonds, elle se tourna vers l'origine du son et sourit doucement à l'intruse.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin?

L'étudiante sourit à nouveau avec un air contrit :

-Mieux, quoiqu'encore faible. Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de marcher aujourd'hui encore, désolée.

Son aînée secoua la tête.

-Poppy et le professeur Rogue sont d'avis que vous éprouverez cette grande faiblesse pour une semaine encore, tout au plus. Ensuite le pire sera passé.

-En attendant, je prendrais bien un petit coup de main, je crois qu'un bain me ferait le plus grand bien.

-Bien sûr, ensuite nous irons déjeuner, d'accord?

-C'est parfait.

McGonagall lança un _Levicorpus _sur la jeune fille et la porta magiquement jusque dans la salle de bains.

…..

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, et la quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlard étaient bien à l'abri dans leur lit, derrière la protection inébranlable que Dumbledore avait ajoutée aux tableaux qui gardaient leurs salles communes respectives. Précaution supplémentaire, les fantômes des différentes maisons gardaient jalousement leurs protégés, faisant les cent pas devant les portraits nerveux.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna, par contre, étaient bien éveillés, penchés au-dessus de la carte des Maraudeurs dans la Grande Salle du Château. Dumbledore les regardait d'un œil soucieux, à peine rassuré par le pendentif qui dansait autour de chacun des enfants.

C'était Lupin qui en avait eu l'idée. Il était stupide de prétendre réussir à garder ces cinq là hors de la bataille, et il avait ainsi créé cinq Port-au-loin qui pourraient les ramener dans la protection de leurs chambres en cas de problème. Il leur suffirait de toucher le pendentif en disant le mot de passe, et ils seraient en sécurité.

Les professeurs se jetaient des regards inquiets, l'attente devenait vite insoutenable.

Soudainement, Harry poussa une grande exclamation :

-Ils sont là! Dans le Hall! Une vingtaine!

Comme un seul homme, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se jetèrent dans la direction indiquée. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer les Mangemorts, qui venaient de faire voler en éclat la grande porte du Hall.

Quelqu'un poussa un grand cri, et les sorts se mirent à fuser de toutes parts.

Avant longtemps, Harry se retrouva pris en duel contre Rodolphus Lestrange, alors que Ron avait maille à partir avec Lucius Malefoy. Neville avait abandonné sa baguette et était engagé dans une sauvage lutte à mains nues avec Bellatrix Lestrange, tandis que Ginny et Luna réussissaient à tenir Crabbe et Goyle en respect.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient tous aux prises avec différents Mangemorts, Dumbledore lui-même faiblissant sous le feu des sortilèges de Queudver.

Rogue, quant à lui, jouait bien son rôle de double agent, heureux de pouvoir combattre dans le bon camp pour une fois, même si c'était seulement sur les ordres de Voldemort qu'il le faisait.

Il sentit un maléfice heurter son visage de plein fouet, entaillant largement son front. Il pivota légèrement sur ses talons en cherchant l'origine du maléfice, pour faire face à Avery, qui avait une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

-_Petrificus Totalus!_

Le Maître des Potions évita le faisceau de lumière sans peine, bousculant du même coup le professeur Chourave, ce qui permit à la botaniste d'éviter un _Doloris _de peu. Retrouvant instantanément son équilibre, il riposta :

_-Expelliarmus!_

L'autre réussit à éviter le sort, et répliqua :

_-Avada…_

_-Impedimenta!_

Avery n'eut pas la chance de terminer le sort, qui mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il bascula vers l'arrière, inconscient. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser avec regret que si l'imbécile avait réussi à le tuer, Voldemort l'aurait puni avec tant de _Doloris _qu'il serait probablement mort de souffrance. Mais bon, cette perspective n'était pas aussi reluisante que celle de rester en vie.

Plus loin, Neville roulait sur le sol avec Bellatrix, griffant, mordant et frappant tout ce qu'il parvenait à atteindre. La baguette de l'affreuse sorcière était hors de portée de main, tout comme la sienne d'ailleurs.

Ginny et Luna s'étaient unies pour lancer divers maléfices à Crabbe et Goyle qui les évitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, parvenant à placer une ou deux ripostes faiblardes qui incommodèrent à peine les deux sorcières.

Dumbledore jetait sort après sort, furieusement, forçant Pettigrew à reculer, mais l'homme-rat continuait tout de même à affaiblir le vieux sorcier, à l'usure.

Pour Harry et Ron, c'était une autre paire de manches. Chacun d'eux avait trouvé un adversaire féroce, et décidé à en finir une fois pour toutes et à ramener à leur maître sur un plateau d'argent la tête de deux des trois pires empêcheurs de tourner en rond de l'Histoire.

Le mari de Bellatrix était aussi dément, et tout aussi sadique qu'elle. Il s'amusait avec Harry, jouait avec lui.

-Et c'est ça, le fameux Potter? Celui qui est supposé défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Il lança un autre sort, qui entailla la cuisse du jeune homme, qui répliqua par un _Expelliarmus _qui rata sa cible de peu.

-Incapable de viser, avec ça! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il se soucie de toi, tu n'es qu'un enfant après tout.

-_Petrificus Totalus!_

Pendant ce temps, Ron tenait tant bien que mal Lucius Malefoy à distance, mais les méchancetés de ce dernier commençaient à lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

-Où elle est, la Sang-de-Bourbe? Pas déjà un pied dans la tombe, tout de même! Ça serait dommage, mourir en si peu de temps!

Une rage sans nom déferla dans les veines du jeune homme, qui oublia un instant qu'il était doué de magie et se rua vers l'abject homme blond. Celui-ci recula, stupéfait, mais brandit néanmoins sa baguette :

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Tout se passa très vite. Harry vit Rodolphus Lestrange basculé, pétrifié, en même temps qu'il vit un grand éclair vert du coin de l'œil. Il pivota sur ses talons, pour voir Ron tomber à la renverse, heurté en pleine poitrine par le maléfice impardonnable.

Il ne sut jamais s'il avait hurlé, mais il s'élança vers son ami et, pointant sa baguette vers le meurtrier, il déversa toute sa haine et toute sa peine dans ces deux mots :

-_Avada Kedavra._

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il s'effondra, les yeux grands ouverts. Mort.

Sans avoir conscience du monde extérieur ni des blessures que Lestrange lui avait infligées avec les sorts de lacération, Harry rampa jusqu'à Ron et se laissa à moitié tomber sur lui, la vision obstruée par les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Indifférent aux combats qui faisaient toujours rage au-dessus de lui, il chercha un pouls, un souffle, un battement de cils, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui indiquer que le rouquin était toujours en vie.

En vain.

Le cœur lourd d'une peine inimaginable, Harry resta là, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps, l'Ordre du Phénix réussit à mettre les Mangemorts en déroute, qui s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, non sans que Bellatrix ait eu le temps de réanimer son mari pour qu'il s'enfuie avec eux.

Soulagé de leur victoire, Lupin balaya la salle du regard. Épuisées mais saines et sauves, Ginny et Luna tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle en gardant un œil sur Neville, blessé mais conscient. Dumbledore était assis sur le sol, essayant en vain de faire comprendre à Poppy qu'il se sentait bien. Et Harry…

-Potter!

Le cri de Severus attira l'attention sur le jeune homme, qui sanglotait doucement, replié sur un long corps dégingandé, dont le visage était auréolé de cheveux roux.

C'est alors qu'ils comprirent, tous en même temps. Et cette compréhension leur fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur lorsque Ginny s'élança, en hurlant à en fendre l'âme :

-RON NON!!!


	12. Humain malgré tout

_Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir tué Ron, je vous ai concocté un autre chapitre le plus tôt possible! En espérant que ça vous plaise!_

* * *

Lupin s'accroupit à côté d'Harry et posa deux doigts tremblants sur la veine jugulaire de Ron. Il leva deux yeux embués de larmes vers Dumbledore :

-Il est mort.

Le vieil homme s'approcha et prit doucement le bras d'Harry.

-Viens mon garçon.

Le jeune homme se défit violemment de la poigne de Dumbledore.

-Non!

Les yeux verts étaient boursouflés par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ginny était agenouillée près de la tête de Ron, le front appuyé sur celui de son grand frère, les épaules secouées par les sanglots qui l'agitaient.

Bouleversé par la scène, le Directeur se tourna vers le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal :

-Remus, pourriez-vous emmener Ronald dans vos quartiers s'il vous plaît? Miss Weasley peut vous suivre si elle le désire.

Personne ne releva le fait qu'il ne référait plus au jeune homme comme à 'monsieur Weasley'.

Sourd au monde extérieur, Harry laissa Lupin se pencher pour prendre Ron dans ses bras et s'éloigner du Hall, Ginny sur les talons. Il resta à genoux sur le sol, haletant, fixant d'un air absent le carrelage. Albus se pencha près de lui.

-Viens mon garçon,

-Je vais le tuer.

Rogue, qui était resté silencieux tout au long de la scène, toussota légèrement.

-Malefoy est déjà mort, monsieur Potter, par vos bons soins…

-Pas lui, Voldemort… J'aurai sa peau, et celle de tous les salauds qui portent sa marque!

Harry avait hurlé, et Dumbledore vit quelque chose se briser dans le regard de Severus à cet instant précis.

_Il était comme eux._

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il portait la marque de Voldemort, lui aussi. Même si son rôle le répugnait, il était comme ceux qui brisaient des familles, torturaient des moldus et provoquaient des drames comme celui qui secouait le jeune Potter.

Albus attrapa le poignet d'Harry juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Rogue et dans un 'pop' sonore ils disparurent, laissant Severus seul avec la dépouille de Malefoy. Il savait où le directeur était allé : il avait emmené le garçon dans sa résidence personnelle, pour lui permettre d'évacuer sa colère et son chagrin sans blesser qui que ce soit. C'était la solution miracle d'Albus : s'isoler avec une tasse de thé quand tout va mal.

Réprimant une grimace de dégoût, il agrippa la main ouverte de Lucius et d'Avery, toujours inconscient, et les fit apparaître au ministère. Une petite sorcière joufflue accourut aussitôt :

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Deux Mangemorts. Celui-là est mort, l'autre est juste inconscient.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Rogue disparut.

…….

Son pas était lourd, résonnait dans tout le corridor. C'est une McGonagall outragée qui jaillit de la chambre d'Hermione :

-Severus, par Merlin, la petite dort!

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la grande entaille qui courait le long de sa joue, la rare tristesse qui dansait au fond des yeux noirs. Mais d'abord et avant tout, elle remarqua ses épaules voûtées.

Severus Rogue, le fier directeur de Serpentard, avançait les épaules voûtées.

-Oh Merlin, Severus, ne me dis pas que Tu-sais-qui a remporté la bataille de ce soir?

Il secoua lentement la tête. Pas une seconde son regard ne quitta le sien.

-Mais si nous nous sommes victorieux, qu'est-ce que…

-Le jeune Weasley est mort.

Minerva porta une main à ses lèvres pour étouffer son cri de stupeur. Il vit une larme perler au coin de l'œil gris.

………

Longtemps après le départ de Minerva, Severus était toujours assis près du lit d'Hermione, installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Son dos était très droit, et sa tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant. Dehors, les premiers rayons de l'aube commençaient déjà à poindre sur l'horizon.

Mais le Maître des Potions ne dormait pas.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit en fait. Les événements de la dernière semaine l'avaient profondément secoué.

S'il était notoire que Rogue détestait enseigner à de petits cancres qui n'espéraient qu'une chose : sortir de sa salle de cours au plus vite, il n'en était pas moins humain.

Et son humanité était affreusement bouleversée.

On ne touchait pas à un enfant. On ne tuait pas un enfant, c'était contre l'ordre des choses. Jamais, au grand jamais, un parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer la chair de sa chair. Ce n'était pas naturel.

Même si Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus des enfants, ils étaient si jeunes encore. Ils avaient eu toute la vie devant eux, et à présent, plus rien pour le rouquin. Et il n'en avait fallu que d'un cheveu pour la Faucheuse s'empare de la jeune fille également.

Il pensa au désarroi de Ginny, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Arthur et Molly Weasley. Ça serait une épreuve terrible pour eux.

-Il n'a même pas eu le temps d'utiliser le fichu Porte-au-loin…

Il avait pensé à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte. Mais le sommeil léger d'Hermione en fut troublée, et elle s'éveilla doucement.

-Professeur? Mais…

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il lui sourit, dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant, mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri que ça ressemblait davantage à une grimace. La jeune fille remarqua alors sa blessure, qui continuait de saigner, imbibant sa cape d'un sang épais.

-Monsieur, vous êtes blessé?

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en portant ses doigts à sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Rien de grave, reposez-vous. À demain.

-À tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en se calant dans les oreillers.

Elle le regarda sortir de la pièce à pas de loups, sans savoir trop quoi penser de cet échange. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus avant qu'il ne soit prêt à le faire, elle se laissa glisser de nouveau dans le sommeil.


	13. Un baiser et un enterrement

**Trois chapitres en une semaine! Et celui la, jvous avertis, c'est un gros morceau! Bonne lecture, j'attend de vos nouvelles!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 

Un froid mordant pinçait la peau dès que l'on osait poser le pied à l'extérieur, mais le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel.

Dans le petit cimetière, le silence n'était entrecoupé que par les sanglots étouffés de Molly Weasley, le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule d'Arthur, incapable de se résoudre à regarder le cercueil contenant son fils descendre dans le trou béant.

Lorsque Dumbledore était venu, quelques jours auparavant, Arthur Weasley avait tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait. De la cuisine, il avait aperçu le directeur remonter l'allée, la petite main frêle de Ginny serrée dans la sienne, les deux visages familiers ravagés par les larmes.

Il s'était précipité à l'extérieur et avait appelé Molly, qui était aussitôt accourue. Quand elle avait vu son père sur le pas de la porte, la cadette des Weasley avait laissé tomber la main de son professeur pour se jeter dans les bras paternels, et y éclater en sanglots.

Le cœur serré par l'appréhension, Molly avait levé les yeux vers Albus et y avait lu la confirmation de ses pires craintes.

-Ronald…

-Il… il est… il est mort maman!!

L'enfant avait hoqueté toute sa douleur d'avoir perdu son frère, et Molly avait reculé d'un pas, horrifiée, brisée.

Arthur s'était occupé de tout ce qui avait trait aux funérailles et à l'enterrement subséquent, Molly étant tombée dans une sorte de transe, ne dormant plus, ne mangeant plus, restant assise aux côtés de son fils envolé, le regard vide.

L'homme lui-même semblait profondément atteint. D'ordinaire chaleureux, jovial et curieux, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, effacé et désintéressé.

Et à présent, ils mettaient leur enfant en terre.

……….

Après l'enterrement, Dumbledore permit à Ginny de partir chez elle avec ses parents le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions. Suivi des professeurs et des quelques élèves qui étaient venus assister à la cérémonie, il retourna vers le château.

McGonagall le suivit jusque dans son bureau et se laissa lourdement tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, levant un regard impuissant vers le Directeur. Il vit des larmes briller dans le regard familier et se pencha vers elle, lui prenant les mains :

-Ça va aller, Minerva?

Elle essuya sa joue du revers de la main.

-C'est juste que… ça fait sept ans que je vois ces enfants grandir, et maintenant plus rien n'est sûr. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne sont même pas venus à son enterrement!

Albus posa sa main sur la joue de la femme.

-Miss Granger est trop faible pour le moment. Severus a jugé bon de ne pas lui apprendre le décès de son ami, de peur que cela n'empire son cas. Et Harry n'est pas prêt à lui dire au revoir, Minerva. Il a encore trop de colère qui gronde en lui. Ils le feront en temps et lieu opportun, j'ai confiance en eux.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, avant de demander :

-Quand doit-il revenir?

-Il devait passer au château prendre quelques effets personnels, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache où il gardait certains effets douteux, dit-il en pensant à la cape de son père et à la carte des Maraudeurs.

McGonagall soupira :

-Ces enfants ne peuvent pas reporter leurs études indéfiniment Albus.

-Ce ne sont plus des enfants, Minerva. Ce sont de jeunes adultes vieillis par la vie. Et ils resteront loin de Poudlard le temps nécessaire pour panser leurs blessures.

-Quand Hermione sera-t-elle mise au courant?

-Quand Severus jugera qu'elle peut tenir le choc.

Du pouce, le vieil homme essuya la larme qui glissait sur la joue du professeur de Métamorphoses et se pencha vers elle, effleurant d'un tendre baiser les lèvres de son aimée de toujours.

Debout sur le pas de la porte, Harry ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Dumbledore et McGonagall sursautèrent, et s'éloignèrent prestement l'un de l'autre, comme deux enfants pris en faute.

-Je suis désolé professeur!

Les joues cramoisies, le professeur McGonagall s'excusa et disparut dans le corridor, d'un pas un peu trop rapide.

Un sourire timide aux lèvres, Albus regarda le jeune intrus :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur Potter?

-Je… je… vous m'aviez dit de ne plus cogner, alors je suis entré, et…

-Et vous m'avez vu embrasser votre professeur de Métamorphoses, c'est cela?

Harry soupira de soulagement. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air en colère, seulement amusé.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

-Environ vingt ans Harry. Vingt-et-un si je compte bien.

-Wow. Est-ce que les autres professeurs le savent?

-Non Harry, à l'exception de Severus, et je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi, d'accord?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-En fait, je venais voir si vous étiez prêt à repartir pour Aberforth's Hollow?

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, attends-moi une minute.

………

Rogue était debout dans la cuisine et s'affairait à préparer une tasse de thé pour la jeune fille qui lisait paisiblement à l'étage quand un tapement incessant sur la fenêtre attira son attention. Relevant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec un des hiboux Grands Ducs de Poudlard.

Étonné, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entre le hibou, qui laissa tomber une toute petite enveloppe blanche sur le comptoir et s'en retourna aussitôt par où il était venu.

-Peu importe qui m'a écrit, on n'attend pas de réponse visiblement.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et reconnut aussitôt la belle écriture cursive :

_Severus,_

_L'enterrement s'est bien déroulé. Il va sans dire que Molly et Arthur sont bouleversés. La petite Ginny est exemptée de cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je te prierais de ne pas la sanctionner pour son absence. _

_Merci d'avoir veillé sur miss Granger le temps de la cérémonie, je sais que tu aurais voulu être là. Tous les professeurs ont de la difficulté à gérer la mort d'un de leurs élèves._

_Quand tu verras Minerva, elle risque d'être un peu… bougonne, disons. Monsieur Potter a surpris des marques d'affection entre elle et moi, et ça la choque._

_Prend bien soin d'Hermione, Severus. _

_Je passerai dans la soirée de mercredi, il y a une nouvelle saveur de caramel que tu dois absolument goûter._

_Bien à toi,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Severus replia la missive et la rangea dans son pantalon, un sourire triste aux lèvres. _Tous les professeurs ont de la difficulté à gérer la mort d'un de leurs élèves…_

_-_Oui mais tous les professeurs n'ont pas la possibilité d'empêcher ces attaques sans y parvenir Albus…

Plus que jamais, le sentiment de culpabilité l'étouffait. Chassant ses mornes pensées, il prit le plateau qui contenait les deux tasses de thé et les quelques biscuits et monta les escaliers lentement, se promettant d'inventer un sort pour ne pas que les liquides se renversent lorsque l'on marche.

Parvenus à la chambre d'Hermione, il frappa deux coups secs à la porte :

-Miss Granger?

-Entrez professeur!

Il poussa la porte du pied et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil, posant le plateau sur le matelas, à côté d'elle.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Mieux. Je suis restée assise presque tout l'après-midi. Mais je sens que mes jambes sont faibles.

-C'est normal. Ça passera. Déjà que vous soyez capable de rester assise, en aussi peu de temps qu'une semaine, c'est que vous vous remettez bien.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, ce qui l'inquiéta :

-Miss Granger?

-Les garçons vont bien, professeur?

-Quoi?

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne s'étouffe sur sa gorgée de thé.

-Harry et Ron, comment vont-ils?

-B… bien pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, un pressentiment. Je suis stupide, oubliez ça.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine, Rogue agrippa la main blanche.

-Ne dites plus jamais ça. Vous êtes une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais vous n'êtes pas stupide.

Surprise, Hermione ne retira pas sa main. Si elle s'était attendue à ce que celle de Rogue soit calleuse et rugueuse à cause de son travail en Potions, elle s'était trompée. Ses mains étaient douces et chaude.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit timidement.

-Merci professeur.

Il y eut un long silence, puis :

-Professeur?

-Oui?

-Avez-vous l'intention de soigner cette blessure?

Il se renfrogna :

-Madame Pomfresh a d'autres chats à fouetter, et une cicatrice de plus ou de moins…

-Ne soyez pas ridicule.

Ce fut son tour d'être surpris.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Mon corps est affaibli, mais ma magie est toujours là. Je peux très bien vous soigner.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle étira lentement son bras mais sa baguette était hors de portée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Rogue l'attrapa pour elle et la lui remit.

-_Merlin qu'elle a un grand cœur, _pensa t-il.

Laborieusement, Hermione se redressa davantage, aidée de son professeur, et elle appuya doucement le bout de sa baguette à côté de la plaie qui cicatrisait mal.

-_Medicor vulnus_

La peau du visage de Severus se referma, et la jeune fille tendit une main pour toucher. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, l'homme sursauta, mais ne se déroba pas.

-Voilà professeur. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

-Merci miss Granger.

-Professeur Rogue?

-Qu'y a-t-il miss Granger?

-Quand vais-je pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard?

Il soupira.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons quand vous vous sentirez mieux miss Granger. Essayez de dormir un peu.

-Monsieur?

-Essayez de dormir miss Granger.

-Je m'appelle Hermione, monsieur.

Et avec un sourire, elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et regarda Rogue sortir de sa chambre, le plateau de thé dans les bras. Décidément, Severus Rogue et le Professeur Rogue était deux hommes complètement différents.


	14. Habitudes

_Chose étrange, ce chapitre a EXACTEMENT le même nombre de mots que le précédent, soit 1603 :S Et je jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès! En tous les cas, voici la suite! Et oui, vous êtes gâtés cette semaine! Et SNT59, j'aimerais bien répondre à tes reviews, mais je n'ai pas de lien pour le faire!!!! Bon, de toute façon, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 

Les semaines passèrent, et bientôt décembre étendit son manteau blanc sur le paysage de Poudlard. Ginny était revenue en cours, et gardait la tête haute malgré le chagrin qui lui étreignait constamment le cœur.

Partout où elle allait, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait tomber nez-à-nez avec son grand-frère, qu'il allait la taquiner ou lui faire un sermon sur ses fréquentations. Comme avant.

Mais rien n'était plus comme avant. Ron n'était plus là pour veiller sur sa sœur cadette. Harry n'était plus là pour la serrer dans ses bras et la rassurer. Hermione n'était plus là pour les conversations qu'on ne peut qu'avoir avec une autre fille.

Alors Ginny s'était renfermée sur elle-même, et refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, ce matin-là, elle contemplait sans dire le moindre mot le chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement à côté d'elle, faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas attirer les foudres de Rogue sur elle. La jeune fille poussa un long soupir, en se disant qu'Harry et Hermione était bien égoïste de l'abandonner à elle-même.

…………

De l'autre côté du pays, Harry était étendu sur le dos, sur le lit que Dumbledore lui avait désigné. Dans une crise de colère particulièrement puissante, il avait détruit la presque totalité de la cuisine d'Aberforth's Hollow, sous l'œil amusé du directeur. À la fin, épuisé, il avait jeté son mépris sur le vieil homme :

-Comment pouvez-vous sourire? Il a tué Ron!

-Tom n'a pas tué Ron, Harry. Lucius Malefoy l'a fait, et tu l'as bien vengé.

-C'est de sa faute! Il a tué Ron, et blessé Hermione!

Dumbledore soupira. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour remettre la pièce en ordre, même magiquement.

-Je ne nie pas la part de tort de Tom, Harry. Mais tu dois apprendre à te contrôler si tu veux avoir une chance contre lui.

Et Harry s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, les épaules secouées de longs sanglots qu'il ne cherchait même plus à cacher. Il avait envie de lancer un _Stupefix _bien senti au vieil homme et de se sauver, de retourner à Poudlard, de rentrer chez lui.

Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Dumbledore fut mal à l'aise. Le garçon qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec le fils de James et Lily Potter, avec celui qu'il connaissait.

S'il avait cru aider Harry en l'isolant le temps que ses sentiments se calment et qu'il soit en mesure de les gérer, Albus se rendait à présent compte qu'il s'était trompé. Au lieu de se calmer, Harry s'enfonçait de jour en jour dans sa souffrance, se refermant de plus en plus sur lui-même, ravagé par une colère qui l'engloutissait tout entier.

Albus Dumbledore comprit à ce moment que la détresse d'Harry était trop grande pour le laisser la traverser tout seul, sans quoi il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais.

………..

Au cours des semaines, les bons soins de Minerva et Remus avaient redonné des couleurs aux joues d'Hermione.

Mais force était d'admettre que de ses gardiens, c'était Rogue qui lui avait été de la plus grande aide.

Sa compagnie tranquille avait encouragé la jeune fille à reprendre des forces. Étonnamment, il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un manque de patience envers elle. Au contraire, il s'était toujours montré doux et presque aimable.

-_Avec tous ces Doloris, il doit savoir ce que c'est que d'être blessé et impuissant…_

C'était là le raisonnement d'Hermione, son explication à la soudaine gentillesse de son enseignant.

Jamais il ne lui traversa l'esprit que ça puisse être davantage que cela.

Ce soir-là, assis dans la bibliothèque, Rogue lisait un volumineux manuel de Potions, cherchant une solution à un problème de viabilité qu'il rencontrait avec une variante du philtre de Longévité que Dumbledore avait utilisé ces dernières années. Depuis qu'il avait appris les conséquences que pouvait avoir l'enlèvement de Fumseck, il s'appliquait à trouver un substitut à la potion qui ne nécessiterait pas de larmes de phénix.

Essais qui s'étaient tous soldés par un échec jusque là.

À l'étage, Hermione marchait lentement dans sa chambre. Depuis quelques jours, elle réussissait à évoluer durant quelques minutes, ce qui était une nette amélioration : jusque là elle était capable de se tenir debout durant de longues minutes, mais dès qu'elle tentait de mettre un pied devant l'autre elle perdait son équilibre et tombait à la renverse, soit sur le lit, soit sur Rogue qui l'attrapait avant qu'elle ne se blesse.

Mais invariablement, chaque soir, il l'encourageait à réessayer, arguant qu'elle devait dégourdir ses jambes ankylosées par de longues semaines de repos avant d'espérer pouvoir courir à nouveau dans les corridors de Poudlard.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione avait décidé d'essayer avant qu'il ne monte la rejoindre, comme à son habitude. Le livre qu'il lui avait emmené la veille l'ennuyait, et l'heure du thé tardif habituel n'approchait pas assez vite à son goût. Se sentant assez en forme, la jeune fille s'était glissée hors du lit et s'était levée sans trop de misère.

Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle avait tenté un pas timide, et voyant qu'elle restait relativement stable sur ses deux pieds, en avait tenté un autre. Un grand sourire avait éclairé son visage, immédiatement assombri par la pensée que Rogue, qui avait tant fait pour la mener sur le chemin de la guérison, n'était pas là pour voir sa réussite.

Hermione jeta un regard hésitant vers la porte de sa chambre, avant de se dire qu'elle méritait bien une petite excursion et que si jamais les choses tournaient mal, elle pourrait toujours l'appeler à l'aide. Il serait sans aucun doute furieux de son imprudence, mais elle commençait à étouffer entre ces quatre murs.

Alors, d'un pas hésitant, elle sortit de la chambre, et remonta lentement le corridor, espérant que le bruit de ses pas n'alerterait pas Severus.

Heureusement pour elle, celui-ci était plongé dans la lecture de son manuel, et malgré son ouïe très fine n'entendit rien.

Parvenue au bout du couloir, Hermione déglutit péniblement. L'escalier. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là.

-_Allons ma vieille, tu es une Gryffondor ou pas?_

S'agrippant fermement à la rampe, elle posa le pied sur la première marche, puis sur la seconde, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose enfin les pieds sur la terre ferme.

Un grand sourire éclairant son visage, elle poursuivit son périple jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ses forces la quittant peu à peu. Mais elle voulait continuer. Elle voulait qu'il voie jusqu'où elle pouvait aller toute seule.

Parvenue dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se sentait faible, mais ignora les cris de protestations de son corps. D'une voix timide, elle murmura :

-Professeur?

S'il avait été sourd à toute sa lente progression, Rogue sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Debout en un instant, il la regarda :

-Hermione? Mais qu'est-ce que….

-Je voulais vous voir…

Severus n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la signification de cette phrase : elle chancelait dangereusement. En deux pas, il fut près d'elle et il la souleva dans ses bras.

-À quoi avez-vous pensé? Vous allez mieux, c'est vrai, mais pas au point d'affronter un escalier!

-Vous en parlez comme si c'était un monstre…

-Dans votre état de santé, effectivement c'en est un! Allez, je vous ramène à votre chambre.

-NON!

À la véhémence de sa réponse, le maître des Potions arqua un sourcil. S'apercevant du cri épouvanté qu'elle avait poussé, Hermione rougit et s'expliqua en bafouillant :

-Je ne peux plus supporter cette pièce…

Rogue réfléchit, pensant qu'effectivement, il y avait huit longue semaines qu'elle était enfermée entre ces quatre murs là. Horrifié de sa propre négligence, il lui demanda :

-Remus et Minerva ne vous sortent pas durant la journée?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, ils me tiennent compagnie dans ma chambre.

-_Mais comment a-t-elle pu supporter cela sans dire un mot? _Pensa Severus, la culpabilité l'étouffant soudainement encore davantage. Non seulement son état de santé était précaire à cause de lui, mais en plus il l'avait retenue prisonnière sans même s'en apercevoir!

-Je suis désolé Hermione.

Elle leva un regard étonné vers lui.

-Pourquoi professeur?

-J'étais intimement convaincu que vous passiez vos journées au séjour ou à l'extérieur avec les autres, c'est pourquoi je restais dans votre chambre avec vous au lieu de vous faire sortir. Je croyais que vous étiez épuisée à mon retour. J'aurais dû m'enquérir de votre bien-être…

-Vous en avez déjà fait bien plus que vous ne le pensez professeur. Est-ce que je peux rester ici, ce soir seulement?

-Je vous promets que vous ne verrez plus votre chambre que pour dormir. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous passiez le reste de vos journées au rez-de-chaussée ou sur la véranda.

-Dehors?

Il sourit doucement à l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans les yeux d'ambre. La lumière du jour devait vraiment lui manquer.

D'un geste sûr, il la déposa sur le canapé, et lui tendit un livre. Elle l'accepta en le remerciant, et lui retourna à sa propre étude, en lui jetant un coup d'œil une fois de temps en temps.

De son poste d'observation, Severus put la voir glisser lentement dans le sommeil. Au moment où il était convaincu qu'elle était bel et bien endormie, elle lui demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Professeur?

-Oui Hermione?

-Est-ce que vous êtes mon ami?

-Compte tenue des deux derniers mois que nous avons passé ensemble, je crois que je peux répondre par l'affirmative, Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas, plongeant dans le sommeil.

Bien plus tard cette nuit-là, Rogue se leva et souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur son lit, et avant de battre en retraite vers ses propres draps, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa protégée, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, lorsqu'il était sûr qu'elle était profondément endormie…


	15. Rapprochements

Tadam, encore un! À ce ryhtme, j'aurai terminé d'ici Noël, mais bon, mieux vaut ne pas trop compter là-dessus! Quelques rapprochements dans ce chapitre-ci, et je vous promets quelque chose d'important pour le prochain! Allez, bonne lecture! _Maerynn_

* * *

-Harry, je voudrais te parler.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, étonné par la voix brisée du Directeur. Celui-ci, de son côté, sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'étouffer lorsqu'il vit les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur les joues de l'adolescent. Plus que jamais, Albus se rendait compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite.

-Oui professeur?

Le vieil homme s'assit sur le lit à côté de son élève et poussa un long soupir.

-Je crois avoir fait une terrible erreur de jugement, Harry.

-Professeur?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais auparavant il n'avait entendu Albus Dumbledore admettre ses torts. Pas plus qu'il n'avait vu cette lueur étrange flotter dans le regard perçant : le regret.

-J'ai cru bien faire en t'isolant, j'ai cru que d'extérioriser ta souffrance te permettrait de l'accepter.

-La solitude n'est pas un baume!

Harry avait hurlé, debout à présent. Et il regardait le vieil homme brisé en face de lui, sans savoir s'il avait envie qu'il continue à parler après tout. Mais Dumbledore avait quelque chose à dire, et il le fit :

-Je crois que tu as besoin de voir tes amis, Harry. De te rappeler que tu as toujours une raison de vivre.

-En dehors de ma mission de sauver le monde?

La réplique était acide, et heurta le Directeur en plein cœur. Lorsqu'il lui répondit, ce fut avec toute la tristesse du monde dans la voix.

-Tu n'es pas un pion, Harry, malgré ce que tu sembles croire. Tu es un être humain, un soldat bien malgré moi…

Le jeune homme ne releva pas le mensonge. Il savait parfaitement bien quelle était la position de Dumbledore sur son implication dans le combat. Alors il choisit de se taire et de simplement écouter où il voulait en venir.

-Si tu veux voir tes amis, Harry, je crois que ça pourrait te faire le plus grand bien.

La colère du jeune homme grimpa d'un cran.

-Au cas où vous auriez oublié, Ron est mort, et Hermione, Dieu seul sait où elle est, mais certainement pas chez ses parents!

Dumbledore eut l'air d'être pris par surprise.

-Et comment sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas chez ses parents?

-Madame Granger ne m'aurait jamais menti. Jamais. Elle est morte d'inquiétude pour sa fille.

Albus se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait oublié ce léger détail : avertir les parents de l'enfant. Néanmoins, il continua avec son idée.

-Non Harry, miss Granger se trouve en lieu sûr en ce moment.

Le jeune homme planta son regard vert dans les yeux perçants de Dumbledore.

-Où?

-Elle est en sûreté Harry.

-Où?

Le ton se faisait insistant. Il voulait savoir, avait besoin de savoir, et Dumbledore comprit qu'il ne pouvait repousser l'inévitable.

-Avec Severus.

……………..

Il était encore tôt, et Rogue n'avait encore entendu aucun bruit émaner de la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'était fait un point d'honneur de respecter sa promesse : depuis son escapade dans l'escalier, elle avait seulement dormi dans sa chambre. Le reste du temps, elle le passait en sa compagnie, ou avec Minerva ou encore Lupin, comme auparavant.

Ce qui avait changé, c'était le lieu.

L'avant-midi était sous la responsabilité de McGonagall, qui avait pris pour habitude de discuter de longues heures avec la jeune fille dans le séjour, ou dans la salle à manger. Remus, quant à lui, préférait l'emmener profiter du soleil lorsque l'après-midi, sous sa gouverner, venait. Et elle passait ses soirées dans la bibliothèque avec Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sur le canapé et qu'il ne la ramène dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Jamais elle n'y mettait les pieds entre son réveil et le coucher.

Il faut dire que les menaces de mort de Rogue avait découragé ses collègues d'y songer.

Plus les semaines passaient, et plus Rogue se surprenait à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune femme. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, elle ne le bombardait pas de questions à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, préférant chercher les réponses elle-même. Elle était douce et prévenante, malgré l'entêtement typique des Gryffondors. Peu à peu, Severus Rogue s'était mis à ressentir une certaine affection envers sa protégée, une sorte d'amitié.

Mais il préférait mourir plutôt que qui que ce soit ne l'apprenne.

Il eut le temps de terminer le thé et de demander à Timky de préparer le petit-déjeuner avant que le son familier de la petite clochette ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Grimpant les escaliers en de grandes enjambées, Severus parvint rapidement à la porte de ce qui avait déjà été une chambre d'invité, et tapota doucement la porte :

-Miss… Hermione, êtes-vous décente?

Il entendit un petit rire de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Oui, professeur, vous pouvez entrer.

Il obtempéra, pour y trouver la jeune femme assise sur son lit, occupée à essorer ses cheveux humides avec une épaisse serviette. Chaque matin, c'était un soulagement pour lui de voir ses progrès. Depuis quelques jours, elle parvenait à faire sa toilette seule, entièrement, et à se déplacer dans la maison. Sa puissance magique n'était pas à son meilleur, et elle avait très peu d'endurance, mais les progrès étaient encourageants.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle releva la tête et lui sourit. De son côté, il se racla la gorge avant de lui proposer :

-Vous savez, Hermione, je crois que nous sommes suffisamment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, de surcroît nous sommes en dehors du cadre académique, alors… Ne croyez-vous pas que nous puissions nous tutoyer? Du moins pour le temps que nous sommes ici?

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins d'interrogations. Il crut bon de s'expliquer :

-il me semble que nos conversations sont particulièrement lourdes, ponctuées de 'vous' par ci par-là.

Elle hocha lentement la tête :

-Comme vous… comme tu veux, professeur. C'est étrange.

-Tu t'y habitueras, Hermione. Et tu peux m'appeler Severus.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, et accepta le bras qu'il lui tendait. Comme tous les matins, il l'aida à descendre les escaliers. Un peu plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait fait la veille, elle s'appuya plus lourdement sur son bras et leva un regard suppliant vers lui.

-Ne gaspille pas toute ton énergie de la journée sur cet escalier, Hermione.

Comme elle hochait la tête en assentiment, il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber dans les marches.

Parvenus au bas de l'escalier, il replaça ses mains sous son corps de façon à s'assurer de ne pas l'échapper, et elle lui sourit doucement :

-Merci Severus.

-_SEVERUS???_

……………

Harry s'était attendu à trouver son amie cloîtrée dans une chambre triste et sombre, désespérée pour un contact humain, entourée de quelques livres, de pain sec et d'une carafe d'eau.

Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à la trouver dans les bras de Rogue au pied d'un escalier, les yeux rivés sur les traits mystérieusement adoucis de l'homme, murmurant son prénom.

Dans la confusion qui avait suivi son arrivée et celle de Dumbledore, Harry avait cru comprendre que Rogue n'avait pas été mis au courant de cette visite. Aussitôt qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait, il avait été déposer Hermione dans une pièce voisine, et était revenu en fermant la porte derrière lui. À présent il regardait les deux intrus, une lueur dangereuse dansant dans les yeux noirs.

-Que me vaut le déplaisir, Albus?

-Harry et Hermione ont tous deux besoin de voir un visage amical, Severus. J'ai cru bon d'emmener Harry pour une petite visite éclair.

-Sans prévenir.

-Je t'avais écrit que je passerais.

-Mercredi soir, Albus. Et nous somme jeudi matin, _deux semaines plus tard_.

-Peu importe, tu savais que je passerais.

Rogue soupira. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de gagner contre cet homme, il trouvait toujours un argument, même s'il devait n'avoir aucun sens. Abandonnant, il se tourna vers Potter, l'œil menaçant :

-Je vous préviens, Potter, elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, et cela doit rester ainsi.

-Elle ne sait pas….

-Que monsieur Weasley nous a quittés, non.

-Mais…

-Vous devez comprendre que même à ce stade-ci de sa guérison, un choc émotionnel pourrait la tuer, Potter.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait compris. Sachant que même un stupide Gryffondor ne mettrait pas la vie d'Hermion en danger inutilement, il lui ouvrit la porte qui menait au séjour, parfaitement conscient que sa jeune protégée devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir isolée ainsi.

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois : il traversa la pièce et disparut dans le séjour.

Alors Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit amèrement :

-Quand apprendrez-vous que les jours de la semaine ne changent pas au gré de vos humeurs, Albus?

-Veux-tu goûter ces caramels, Severus?

………………

-Harry! Je suis si contente!

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé et la serra dans ses bras. Surpris, il fit un effort pour ne pas reculer : elle avait perdu énormément de poids, et il sentait les os de ses bras dans son étreinte.

-Hermione, est-ce qu'_il _te nourrit au moins?

Elle eut l'air surprise :

-Oui, souvent il est même forcé de me menacer pour que je mange, parce que sinon je ne toucherais à rien! Le sortilège m'a enlevé une grande part de mon appétit, je pense.

Harry sourit mollement. Il était à peine rassuré.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles Severus?

-Dix minutes!

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton tellement naturel, avait des étincelles dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ses bras?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un interrogatoire? Il me semble que c'est évident Harry : je ne suis pas capable de descendre les escaliers moi-même, il faut bien que quelqu'un me porte!

-_Levicorpus?_

Elle grimaça :

-Oh non, c'est très inconfortable comme sort ça tu sais! Mais Harry, toi, comment vas-tu? Je sais comment Severus me traite, je vis avec lui depuis deux mois, mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle ni de toi ni de Ron!

À ces mots, Harry sentit son cœur se pincer. Elle ne savait vraiment pas. Il mentit :

-Ça va bien, Hermione. Il y a beaucoup de devoirs, et tout ça, mais on s'en sort. On a hâte que tu reviennes.

-D'ici un mois, je devrais être sur pied, Harry. D'ici là, tu peux toujours revenir me voir, maintenant que le professeur Dumbledore t'as dit où j'étais. Tu emmèneras Ron avec toi?

-O… oui…

Il allait se lever pour partir lorsque la voix de son amie l'arrêta :

-Harry, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as des cernes épouvantables sous les yeux, et on dirait que tu as pleuré…

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tout va bien.

Il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue, et quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione seule.

Harry Potter était un horrible menteur.


	16. Une bibliothèque explosive

_Le voilà enfin, le chapitre que tout le monde attendait!!_

* * *

Severus ne réussit pas à mettre les deux intrus indésirables dehors sans avoir à goûter à un des dégoûtants caramels d'Albus. Aussitôt que la friandise toucha sa langue, il grimaça :

-Quel est l'imbécile qui a mélangé du caramel avec du citron?

Dumbledore éclata de rire :

-Commande spéciale, ils les ont faits pour moi!

Severus maugréa :

-J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Sur ces mots, le directeur se décida enfin à délivrer son maître des Potions de sa présence et de celle d'Harry. Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, il traversa la pièce et alla rejoindre sa jeune protégée dans le séjour.

Se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé à côté d'elle, il soupira :

-Enfin libres!

La réplique aurait normalement dû la faire rire, mais elle le contempla sans mot dire, le visage fermé. Cela l'inquiéta : est-ce que Potter avait osé lui désobéir?

-Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien? Veux-tu remonter.

-Non.

-As-tu faim?

-Pourquoi tu as fermé la porte derrière toi quand ils sont arrivés?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Il balbutia, sachant parfaitement bien qu'il n'était pas très convainquant :

-Albus voulait me parler…

-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre qu'Harry soit avec moi?

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard de plus.

Décidé à ne pas la laisser faire de bêtise, il la suivit, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attendait.

Dire qu'Hermione était furieuse était un mot très faible. Même si elle lui tournait le dos, il ressentait sa rage jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Tout son corps était crispé dans la colère, ses petits poings serrés, étreignant sauvagement sa baguette.

-Hermione…

-Tais-toi! N'essaie pas de me faire avaler d'autres mensonges, j'en ai assez, ASSEZ!

Rogue fit un pas dans sa direction, mais elle fit volte-face si rapidement qu'il recula, pris par surprise. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit voler l'un des livres dans sa direction, qui le rata de peu.

-J'en ai assez que tout le monde me cache quelque chose!

Elle hurlait, tout son corps secoué de la rage qui l'habitait.

-J'en ai assez que McGonagall me regarde comme si j'allais me briser à tout moment, que Lupin évite mon regard, que tu te caches pour parler avec Harry et Dumbledore, qu'Harry prétende aller bien alors qu'il est évident qu'il a pleuré!

Les livres continuaient de voler en tous les sens, et plus d'une fois Rogue dut se protéger avec ses bras pour éviter d'être défigurer par l'un d'eux.

-Hermione, écoutes-moi…

Mais la jeune fille était trop en colère pour s'arrêter. Sa rage prit un nouvel élan : elle pointa sa baguette à nouveau vers les rayons de livres, mais cette fois, au lieu de les expédier sur son professeur, elle les fit exploser l'un après l'autre, dans une série de petits 'pouf!' qui ponctuèrent sa dernière phrase :

-JE… VEUX… SA… VOIR… CE… QUI… SE… PASSE…

Puis laissant sa baguette tomber au sol, elle entreprit de jeter par terre tout ce qu'elle trouvait à portée de main, sous le regard effaré de Rogue. Jamais il n'avait vu Hermione Granger témoigner d'une quelconque violence, jamais. Elle criait bien une fois de temps en temps après ses deux idiots d'amis, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu lever le poing ou la baguette par colère.

Au bout d'un moment, il la vit chanceler dangereusement sur ses jambes. L'effort magique et physique qu'elle venait de fournir était immense, même pour quelqu'un qui était au sommet de sa forme, et Severus se demandait comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusque là. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, elle attrapa un lourd volume qu'elle catapulta dans sa direction de toutes ses forces.

Le livre n'atteint jamais sa cible.

Au même moment, Severus s'était élancé vers elle, penché, pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol. Elle était toujours consciente, mais ses jambes refusaient catégoriquement de supporter son poids plus longtemps.

Prisonnière des bras du maître des Potions, Hermione se mit à marteler la poitrine de l'homme de coups de poing qu'elle aurait voulu plus puissants, en scandant :

-Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais…

Finalement, complètement épuisée, elle finit par cesser de bouger. Ils formaient un tableau étrange, elle à demi étendue sur le sol, lui à genoux près d'elle, soutenant ses épaules et sa tête d'un bras.

Hermione leva un regard suppliant vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus? Pourquoi tout le monde est si étrange?

Il poussa un long soupir avant de lui expliquer :

-Le lendemain du jour où je t'ai emmenée ici, il y a eu une seconde attaque à Poudlard. J'étais au courant, c'Est d'ailleurs exactement pour ça que nous t'avons cachée ici. Parce que tu n'étais pas en moyen de te défendre.

-Si tu étais au courant, pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'en a pas parlé?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien dans ton état…

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule :

-Tu n'essaie pas de me dire que tout le monde agit comme si le monde s'était écroulé tout simplement parce qu'il y a eu une attaque, non?

-Laisse-moi terminer Hermione, s'il te plait.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Lupin avait fabriqué des Porte-au-loin, pour tes amis, en cas de problème. Potter, Lovegood, Londubat, miss Weasley et monsieur Weasley étaient présents. Ils se sont tous bien battu, seulement…

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux d'Hermione, qui porta les mains à ses lèvres, mais elle le laissa continuer.

-Je n'ai rien vu. C'est Potter qui nous a raconté… Il y a eu un grand éclair vert, puis un autre… Quand je me suis retourné, Harry Potter venait de tuer Lucius Malefoy…

Il y eut un silence, silence qui fut insupportable pour Hermione.

-Qui venait de tuer Ronald Weasley.

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne prit pas même la peine de réprimer le cri d'horreur qui lui vint aux lèvres.

Dans un mouvement spontané, elle s'accrocha à la chemise de Severus et y enfouit son visage. À la façon dont ses épaules étaient secouées, et aux plaintes qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, l'homme comprit qu'elle pleurait, qu'elle sanglotait.

Lentement, lui donnant le temps de reculer si elle le voulait, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant. Hermione se blottit alors complètement contre la poitrine de son professeur, laissant libre cours à sa peine.

À un moment, Severus la souleva doucement, convaincu qu'elle s'était endormie à bout de forces, et grimpa les escaliers avec son petit fardeau dans les bras.

Comme à son habitude, il la déposa dans son lit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front et voulut gagner sa propre chambre, mais à la seconde où il rompit tout contact physique avec elle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle posa un regard paniqué sur lui :

-Non! Reste! J'ai peur…

-Tu es sûre?

-Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie…

Rogue comprit qu'elle ne fermerait pas les yeux de la nuit s'il ne restait pas avec elle. Alors il grimpa sur le lit à côté d'elle, et appuya son dos contre le mur, lui faisant signe de venir s'appuyer contre lui.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin qu'il le lui dise deux fois : elle enfouit à nouveau son visage dans la poitrine de Severus, qui se mit à la bercer doucement.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément.

Rogue, quant à lui, ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, occupé la bercer la petite créature brisée qui s'était confiée à lui.


	17. J'irai pleurer sur ta tombe

_Je suis de retour! J'en profite pour faire la promotion d'une autre fic, **Le chemin qui mène à toi**, publiée sur sous le nom d'auteur de Mumuche - Maerynn. C'est une collaboration, et j'en suis assez fière! Alors, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, allez la découvrir! Pour ce qui est de Coupable, même chanson que d'habitude: des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, je suis addict :P Et prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine, il bouillonne déjà ;) Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le lendemain, Rogue sentait tous ses muscles ankylosés, mais il n'osait pas bouger le moins du monde, de peur de réveiller Hermione. Elle était toujours blottie dans ses bras, respirant à un rythme régulier qui trahissait son sommeil tranquille. Elle n'avait presque pas bougé durant la nuit, s'accrochant à sa chemise comme un enfant à sa couverture favorite.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de l'aube caressèrent leurs visages, il sentit la jeune fille s'étirer légèrement. Il baissa les yeux vers son visage et la vit entrouvrir les yeux. De sa voix basse et grave, il lui murmura :

-Bonjour Hermione.

Elle sursauta, l'air un peu paniquée, avant de se calmer.

-Bonjour Severus.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le matelas, dos au mur. Dans un geste qui lui sembla étonnamment naturel, elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Il se raidit au contact volontaire, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'il était son professeur, qu'il était un homme odieux entre les murs de Poudlard.

Pour l'instant, pour elle, il n'était qu'un homme. Un homme qui prenait soin d'elle.

-Ça va mieux Hermione?

Elle leva le regard vers lui, et rencontra deux yeux noirs posés sur elle. Soupirant, elle lui répondit :

-C'est juste… tellement dur d'admettre qu'il est parti pour toujours… Ça fait deux mois, je devrais commencer à m'en remettre normalement, et la peine est toute fraîche… C'est étrange, je ne me fais pas à l'idée.

-C'est normal, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu acceptes le départ d'un de tes meilleurs amis sans verser une seule larme.

Elle eut un sourire triste :

-De toute façon ils seraient déjà désillusionnés : je crois que je me suis déshydratée à force de pleurer.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il se permit un geste d'une familiarité qui ne lui était pas habituelle : il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

D'une toute petite voix, la jeune fille demanda :

-Severus?

-Oui, Hermione?

-Est-ce que je pourrais le voir?

Rogue leva un regard interdit vers sa jeune protégée :

-Hermione…

Elle l'interrompit prestement :

-Oui, je sais qu'il est… qu'il est parti, mais je voudrais aller le voir quand même, s'il te plaît.

-Tu voudrais aller au cimetière?

Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui lorsqu'il prononça le mot qui la terrorisait.

-Oui… Je me dis que, peut-être, en le voyant là-bas, ça me permettra de réaliser que c'est vrai, que c'est arrivé. Que ce n'est pas juste un cauchemar.

Rogue comprit où elle voulait en venir. Par conséquent, il lui caressa le dos un instant avant de lui dire :

-On ira cet après-midi.

-Tu as des cours cet après-midi, Severus.

-Je vais envoyer un hibou à Albus lui disant que… qu'un livre lancé méchamment m'a sauvagement attaqué et qu'il me faudra toute la journée pour m'en remettre.

Hermione rit doucement.

-Tu mentirais au professeur Dumbledore?

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle vit à la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux – une émotion dont elle ne le savait pas capable – que ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il mènerait le vieil homme en bateau.

…………

L'avant-midi n'avait été que trop long au goût d'Hermione, qui se désespérait de partir. Mais Rogue avait tenu à ce que le départ ne se fasse que lorsqu'elle aurait mangé un repas convenable et serait vêtue chaudement, arguant que les rigueurs de décembre ne pourraient que l'affaiblir.

Après plusieurs minutes d'argumentation avec Timky qui tenait mordicus à respecter les volontés de son maître, Hermione finit par rejoindre son hôte au salon, vêtue d'une chaude cape de voyage, l'estomac empli de sandwiches au jambon.

En la voyant descendre, Rogue s'avança et lui tendit la main. Interdite, la jeune fille le regarda sans bouger. Sentant son hésitation, il expliqua :

-Apparition accompagnée.

Hermione poussa un soupir, mais ni lui ni elle ne savait si c'en était un de soulagement ou de déception.

Elle prit la main tendue et se rapprocha de son professeur pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait à l'entrée d'un tout petit cimetière, Rogue à ses côtés. Celui-ci lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta, ignorant si ses jambes la porteraient jusqu'au bout tant l'émotion était forte.

Le maître des Potions la mena entre les pierres tombales, jusqu'à une rangée où s'étalaient à perte de vue des dizaines de Weasley. Hermione comprit alors que Ron avait été enterré dans le cimetière familial. Ils remontèrent l'allée d'un pas lent, permettant à la jeune fille d'assimiler peu à peu l'idée que son meilleur ami se trouvait là également.

Tout au bout de la rangée se dressait une pierre de marbre blanc sur laquelle était gravée une inscription toute simple : « Ronald Weasley, 2e jour d'octobre 2006, fils, frère et ami aimant et aimé » La tombe était garnie d'un bouquet de fleurs fraîches qui devait sûrement venir du jardin du Terrier.

Soudain, Hermione sentit comme une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Renonçant à retenir ses larmes, elle fondit en sanglots et se laissa tomber assise sur l'herbe, près du monument funéraire.

Elle hoquetait son chagrin, le visage enfoui dans les mains, et Severus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder faire, mal à l'aise. C'était une chose de la consoler quand elle venait vers lui d'elle-même, c'en était une autre de forcer son intimité.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, Hermione releva vers lui deux yeux brillants de larmes :

-C'était un ami merveilleux…

-Je sais Hermione…

-Non tu ne sais pas! Tu le connaissais à peine. Ron était toujours là pour nous, quoiqu'il arrive. Harry et moi passions avant tout, et je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place d'un garçon qui voudrait du mal à Ginny.

Rogue s'accroupit près d'elle, n'ayant plus le choix : sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet à peine perceptible, et s'il ne se penchait pas à sa hauteur, il ne l'entendait pas. À sa grande surprise, Hermione choisit cet instant pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et se blottir contre sa poitrine, sanglotant doucement.

-En quatrième année, j'étais triste à cause de Krum, et Ron a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me faire rire. Il est même allé jusqu'à s'enfoncer une carotte dans l'oreille. Elle y est restée coincée, et il a fallu aller voir madame Pomfresh, mais il n'a pas cessé de répéter que ça en valait la peine, que ça m'avait arraché un sourire.

Severus la berça doucement contre lui, heureux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, qu'elle se confie à lui.

-En cinquième, dans le Département des Mystères, il est resté près de moi tout le combat. Il n'essayait pas de m'empêcher de me battre : il était seulement là, avec moi. Il a reçu plusieurs sorts qui m'étaient destinés, mais il ne s'en est jamais plaint.

-Il devait beaucoup t'aimer.

-Et maintenant il est parti… C'est si difficile à admettre, Severus. Même si j'ai la preuve sous les yeux, j'ai encore peine à y croire.

Rogue aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. À court de mots rassurants, il choisit un geste : pour la quatrième fois en deux jours, il lui ouvrit les bras, et elle vint s'y blottir de son plein gré, étouffant le bruit de ses larmes dans sa cape.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, puis Severus lui murmura doucement :

-Nous devrions rentrer Hermione, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.

Elle leva vers lui deux yeux brillants de larmes, mais hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu as raison. Est-ce que nous allons pouvoir revenir?

-Je te le promets.

Ils se levèrent, et Hermione accepta le bras offert de Severus qui l'accompagna jusqu'aux abords du cimetière. Au moment où il allait les faire apparaître de nouveau à Spinner's End, il poussa un gémissement plaintif en agrippant son bras. Hermione compris aussitôt ce que cela voulait dire et resserra son emprise sur le bras de son professeur.

-Severus non!

-Je n'ai pas le choix Hermione, je te ramène et j'y vais.

De fait, il les fit apparaître tous deux à Spinner's End malgré les cris de protestation de la jeune fille. Il se pencha pour poser un bref baiser sur le front de sa protégée et disparut aussitôt, la laissant là sur le trottoir.

Hermione resta là un long moment, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé : Severus Rogue venait de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle espérait _vraiment _qu'il recommence.


	18. Surprise

À la seconde même où il transplana dans le manoir, Severus sut que quelque chose clochait. L'atmosphère était lourde, écrasante. Les Mangemorts étaient regroupés en un cercle serré, comme s'ils tentaient de se réconforter par leur proximité.

Sans perdre de temps, et ainsi risquer d'attiser la colère de Voldemort, Rogue alla prendre sa place et se prosterna sur le sol, à l'image de ses confrères. La voix sifflante de leur dégoûtant maître s'éleva alors, puissante et résonnante :

-Mes fidèles serviteurs, maintenant que Severus a enfin daigné se joindre à nous, nous pouvons commencer.

Le maître des Potions savait que Voldemort attendait une réaction de sa part, alors, sans relever les yeux du sol, il geignit :

-Je suis désolé maître, c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe qui m'a retardé, je ne mérite pas votre pardon!

Si Severus avait relevé la tête, il aurait vu l'air surpris qui s'était peint sur les traits de l'homme-serpent à ces mots. Reprenant rapidement sa contenance, l'autre se contenta de cracher :

-On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, je vous ai appelés pour une raison bien précise. Nous avons un nouveau venu ce soir.

Severus sentit ses confrères bouger, sans doute pour faire de la place à la recrue, mais il n'osa pas relever la tête, pas encore.

Voldemort continua sur sa lancée :

-Effectivement, compte tenu de la mort _tragique _de Lucius Malefoy, tué par un adolescent le pauvre, il a fallu le remplacer. Levez-vous, mes fidèles serviteurs, et accueillez votre nouvelle sœur!

Étonné, Severus obéit néanmoins à son maître obligé, et dut retenir le cri de surprise qui se pressait à ses lèvres.

…………….

Il était bien après minuit, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Severus n'était pas encore rentré, et cela la rendait folle d'inquiétude.

Pour la millième fois, elle se leva et pressa son front contre la fenêtre givrée, espérant voir la grande silhouette sombre familière se découper dans la nuit.

Mais pour la millième fois, elle ne vit rien.

……………

Les Mangemorts s'étaient dispersés, chacun choisissant une direction différente. Severus mit un peu plus de temps que les autres à se diriger vers la sortie, toujours sous le choc. Mal lui en prit, car Voldemort remarqua sa présence :

-Severus, viens me voir un instant.

Par miracle, ce dernier parvint tant bien que mal à dissimuler la peur qui s'agitait furieusement en lui lorsqu'il se retourna et s'approcha du trône de pierre.

-Oui maître?

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu souhaiter la bienvenue à ta nouvelle sœur, Severus. Serais-tu insatisfait de mon choix?

Le maître des potions s'inclina très bas, réalisant le bourbier dans lequel il s'était involontairement enfoncé.

-Non, bien sûr que non, maître. C'est seulement la surprise, je la croyais de l'autre côté, pardonnez mon insolence.

La femme en question s'avança d'un pas, dardant son 'frère' de toute sa hauteur. Chaussée de bottes de style un peu militaire, vêtue d'une jupe de denim déchirée et d'un débardeur noir, elle donnait l'impression d'être l'une de ces punks qui écumait les centres-villes. Pour compléter le tableau, des cheveux coupés à la garçonne se hérissaient sur sa tête. Rose flamboyant.

-Bonjour Severus. Tu aimes ma surprise?

Le ton était narquois, moqueur. Se redressant, l'homme lui lançant un regard assassin :

-Pas vraiment.

…………

Voldemort les laissa enfin partir, et Severus s'éloigna d'un pas hâtif, pressé de retrouver Hermione. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne dormait pas et qu'elle attendait son retour, toute Gryffondor qu'elle était. Même si elle allait beaucoup mieux, il était impératif qu'elle se repose.

Alors qu'il allait sortir du manoir, un bras agrippa la manche de sa robe, et il fit volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec la nouvelle recrue, qui le poussa violemment de façon à le plaquer contre le mur, la baguette contre sa gorge.

-Je te préviens, _Snivellus_, c'est ma vie contre la tienne.

-Traîtresse.

L'insulte avait sifflé entre ses dents serrées, mais n'en parvint pas moins aux oreilles de la sorcière, qui esquissa un sourire qui avait quelque chose de sadique.

-Tu ne comprends pas, si tu me dénonces, je te dénonce. Entre Azkaban et le sort qu'_IL _te réserve s'il apprend où est ta vraie loyauté, je ne t'envie pas le moins du monde.

Elle le relâcha, et recula un pas. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui, murmura quelques mots avant de disparaître dans un _pop! _sonore. Au même moment, Severus agrippa son bras droit en poussant une longue plainte.

Dans la chair de son avant-bras, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la marque des Ténèbres sur le gauche, s'étaient gravés les mots : _Je te retrouverai_.

L'avertissement était clair, et sans équivoques.

À son tour, la poing crispé autour de son poignet, Severus disparut dans un _pop! _retentissant.

…………

Accoudée à la fenêtre, Hermione tenta d'ignorer le fait qu'elle tremblait. Les yeux d'ambre fouillaient désespérément la pénombre, à la recherche de la silhouette familière.

Au moment où elle allait baisser les bras et appeler Dumbledore pour le prévenir qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Rogue, elle entendit un son familier venir de la rue. Un soulagement sans nom déferla dans ses veines alors qu'elle se précipitait à sa rencontre, se bénissant de n'être pas montée à l'étage.

Elle le rejoint au milieu de l'allée de pierres, aveugle à la fatigue et à la douleur apparente de son protecteur. Sans y penser, elle n'arrêta pas sa course devant lui, mais projeta son corps frêle contre celui de son professeur, passant ses bras autour de la taille masculine. Le visage enfoui dans sa poitrine, elle murmura :

-Severus… j'étais si inquiète.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui répondre, Rogue leva sa main gauche et caressa doucement le dos de la jeune femme, se voulant rassurant.

Jamais personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui, et même s'il s'y était attendu venant d'elle, ça restait une première.

-Je suis là, Hermione, tout va bien.

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait mal?

-Non…

La grimace de douleur qui déforma les traits de Rogue le trahit, et Hermione s'empara de son bras, en releva la manche et poussa un cri de stupeur.

-Severus, qui t'a fait ça?

-Tonks.


	19. J'ai confiance en toi

_De retour après une trop longue absence... Désolée, j'étais vraiment bloquée pour celui-là, ce qui explique le fait qu'il soit particulièrement court... Je vais essayer que le prochain soit à la fois plus long et plus rapide! En attendant, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 19

Horrifiée, Hermione recula d'un pas puis s'élança en direction de la maison. Son élan fut freiné par Rogue qui agrippa fermement le bras de la jeune fille.

-Où vas-tu?

Elle le regarda comme s'il lui parlait une autre langue.

-Prévenir Dumbledore, quelle question!

-Non surtout pas.

La fermeté du ton qu'il avait employé la surprit. Cette fois, c'était certain : Severus Rogue avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

-Severus, on ne peut pas permettre à Voldemort d'avoir un espion au sein même de l'ordre, c'est du suicide!

-Si je parle, Tonks va me dénoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Hermione.

-Et alors? Dumbledore va te protéger, te cacher!

-Oui, et il aura perdu son espion, le peu d'avantage qu'il avait encore sur l'ennemi. Si ça n'était que ma vie qui était en jeu, j'agirais, crois-le bien. Mais là, c'est l'issue de la guerre que nous mettrions en péril.

Hermione fit un pas alors qu'elle réalisait un fait important, essentiel à ses yeux : Rogue l'avait mise dans la confidence alors qu'il refusait de parler à Dumbledore!

-Mais pourquoi… pourquoi m'en avoir parlé?

Il sembla prit de court par la question. Severus dut s'avouer à lui-même qu'il lui était venu tout à fait naturellement de parler à la jeune fille.

-Eh bien… Je te fais plus confiance que je ne le croyais, il semble.

La jeune fille parut peser le pour et le contre un moment, puis glissa sa petite main entre les grands doigts de son professeur. Elle s'étonna à nouveau d'y trouver une peau douce, contrairement à la croyance populaire selon laquelle l'art des Potions emmenait avec lui son lot de callosités. Étonné, Rogue baissa le regard vers elle, interrogateur.

-Viens, je vais soigner ton bras.

Comprenant qu'elle s'était rangée à sa logique, le maître des Potions la suivit à l'intérieur.

Obéissant, Rogue s'assit sur le canapé à l'endroit qu'Hermione lui indiqua, tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer le sourire moqueur que son empressement fit naître en lui. La jeune fille s'en alla chercher un baume apaisant et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Montres-moi ton bras.

-À vos ordres, madame!

Le ton était jovial, et Hermione sut qu'il la taquinait. Étrangement, cette constatation fit naître des émotions jusqu'alors inconnues en elle. Secouant la tête, elle prit le bras de son professeur et releva la manche.

Elle eut une grimace de dégoût à la vue des mots gravés dans la chair de l'homme, mais trempa néanmoins ses doigts dans le baume et l'appliqua doucement sur la peau abîmée. Sans relâcher son emprise sur l'avant-bras de son professeur, elle releva le regard vers lui, pour surprendre le sien posé sur elle. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne bougea, chacun absorbé dans le regard de l'autre. Hermione crut qu'elle pouvait se perdre dans le regard noir, profond.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que Rogue avança son visage vers elle. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à se débattre dans sa poitrine, et elle ferma les yeux au moment où les lèvres douces et chaudes de l'homme touchèrent sa peau. Seulement , c'est sur sa tempe qu'elles se posèrent, et non sur ses lèvres comme elle l'aurait espéré.

À cette pensée, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Elle voulait que Rogue l'embrasse! C'est alors qu'elle comprit autre chose, d'encore plus perturbant et d'encore plus secret :

Hermione Granger était amoureuse de Severus Rogue.


	20. Belle endormie

Yipee! Comme promis, plus rapidement et plus long! J'espère que vous allez apprécier celui-là, j'attends vos reviews impatiemment, allez, des reviews, des reviews, pour me donner le courage de vous pondre le 21eme plus vite ;) Sérieusement, il y a de belles et de moins belles surprises qui s'en viennent, alors restez avec moi! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Resté seul dans la pièce, Severus contemplait le sol sans oser bouger, de peur de briser le fragile équilibre qui subsistait encore en lui. Il n'avait pas même trouvé le courage de lever les yeux lorsque Hermione s'était excusée poliment et lui avait souhaité 'bonne nuit', se contentant de lui répondre d'un ton absent.

Il avait failli l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, Rogue avait trouvé dans le regard d'ambre la confirmation de ce que toutes ces semaines en sa compagnie lui avaient suggéré. Hermione n'était plus une enfant, mais une magnifique jeune femme, beaucoup plus mature que la plupart des gens ne le serait jamais. Hypnotisé par ces yeux empreints à la fois d'innocence et de compassion, ça avait été plus fort que lui : il s'était penché vers elle, avec en tête l'idée fixe de goûter à ces lèvres roses.

Un dernier soubresaut de conscience avait fait dévier sa trajectoire, et ses lèvres avaient atterri sur sa tempe plutôt qu'à la destination originale. Mais même alors, ce baiser en apparence témoin innocent d'amitié, l'avait profondément troublé. Sa peau était si douce, si chaude!

Poussant un long soupir, il monta à l'étage d'un pas pesant et entra dans sa chambre, si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il faillit en oublier ses sorts de protection. Heureusement, il se souvint à la dernière seconde de les désactiver et évita de peu de se retrouver grillé comme un poulet cuit à point.

Tout habillé, il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit et fixa le plafond, attendant de lui une réponse à une épineuse question qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre lui-même.

Ni Severus ni Hermione ne dormit bien longtemps cette nuit-là.

* * *

Couchée sur le dos dans son lit trop grand, Hermione regardait le plafond blanc, bouleversée. Rogue avait failli l'embrasser… du moins elle le croyait? Les doutes s'emparaient de son esprit à une vitesse effarante. Et si toute la scène qui l'avait chamboulée n'était que le résultat de son imagination?

C'est l'esprit embrouillé par toutes ces questions qu'Hermione s'endormit peu avant le lever du jour, épuisée.

* * *

Severus s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda l'horloge au mur avant de pousser un long soupir. Il avait dormi à peine une heure. Il considéra un instant la possibilité de laisser Hermione dormir et de filer à l'anglaise afin d'éviter un 'lendemain' étrange. Même si l'idée était alléchante malgré le fait qu'elle le ferait passer pour un couard, il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Alors, rassemblant son courage, il se leva et remarqua qu'il portait toujours les vêtements de la veille. Réprimant un long soupir, il se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Son poing heurta légèrement le battant, mais comme il n'obtint pas de réponse il en déduisit qu'elle était toujours assoupie. Priant pour qu'elle soit décente, il poussa doucement la porte, pour pousser un long soupir de soulagement.

Son pyjama était constitué d'un pantalon et d'une chemise d'épais coton. Le tissu d'un beau bleu pâle était décoré d'innombrables petits chatons gris qui jouaient avec une balle de laine rose. En temps normal, Severus aurait trouvé cela infantile et aurait décrété que c'était là le symbole de son immaturité. Mais il vivait avec Hermione depuis plusieurs semaines, et savait qu'elle était tout, sauf immature. Et il savait que depuis plusieurs semaines, Hermione portait toujours le même pyjama. Parce que tous les autres étaient dorés et écarlates.

Au départ, Severus avait trouvé cette habitude ridicule. Comme s'il allait s'offusquer parce qu'elle portait les couleurs de Gryffondor dans sa maison! À présent, il trouvait ça gentil de sa part. Comme si elle le faisait pour prendre soin de lui. Chassant ces pensées qu'il jugeait déplacées, il entra dans la chambre.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Hermione était étendue sur le côté et serrait un de ses oreillers contre sa poitrine. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, fasciné par l'aspect paisible de la jeune femme. Sa respiration était lente, et ses longs cils d'un beau brun miel reposaient sur ses joues un peu roses. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi tranquille après ce qui avait failli arriver? N'avait-elle pas remarqué son regard insistant, n'avait-elle pas trouvé étrange qu'il pose ses lèvres sur sa peau aussi spontanément?

À cet instant précis, Severus obtint la réponse qu'il avait attendue en vain de son plafond la veille. Il ne servait plus à rien de se leurrer : il éprouvait des sentiments beaucoup plus fort pour Hermione qu'une simple amitié, et encore davantage qu'une simple relation élève-professeur.

Toute l'horreur de la chose lui explosa au visage : il l'aimait. Lui, Severus Rogue, qui n'avait jamais ouvert son cœur à qui que ce soit, et qui n'avait jamais témoigné de gentillesse envers quiconque, il aimait d'amour l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Il résolut alors en lui-même de ne jamais le lui laisser savoir.

Satisfait de ce pacte avec lui-même, Severus s'approcha de la belle endormie et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

-Hermione, il est temps de se réveiller.

Elle broncha légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux :

-Severus?

Sa voix était endormie, et ses yeux avaient peine à rester ouverts. Mais elle réussit néanmoins à formuler une question cohérente :

-Quelle heure est-il?

Il sourit, ce qui provoqua un pincement au cœur en Hermione. Lorsqu'il souriait, ses traits s'adoucissaient. Lorsqu'il souriait, il était vraiment beau.

Sans rien savoir de ce que son sourire avait provoqué en elle, il se pencha vers elle pour la soulever.

-Il est bien assez tard, tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble?

-Oui mais… je peux marcher!

-Oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu gaspilles toute ton énergie sur les escaliers, miss Orgueilleuse en chef!

Elle lui tira la langue en une grimace joueuse, et Severus se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de créature plus belle qu'elle. Au même moment, il poussa un cri de douleur entremêlé de surprise et la frêle forme d'Hermione retomba sur le matelas.

-Je… je suis désolé… Préviens Dumbledore… dit-il, pantelant, avant de sortir en courant de la maison.

Laissée seule et bouleversée, Hermione bondit hors de son lit et dévala les escaliers, sourde à la douleur que ses jambes lui renvoyaient. Au pied des marches elle tomba sur ses genoux et rampa jusqu'au foyer où elle jeta une poignée de poudre en hurlant :

-Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore!

En voyant la jeune fille s'effondrer dans sa cheminée, Dumbledore sentit une panique s'insuffler dans ses veines. En un instant il fut près d'elle.

-Miss Granger, tout va bien?

Hermione haletait péniblement :

-Sev… Severus… est parti… appelé… encore…

Puis elle inspira un grand coup avant de fondre en larmes et de s'accrocher à la robe de sorcier du grand homme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le visage enfoui dans le tissu, elle hoqueta :

-Pourquoi il ne le laisse pas en paix? Il l'a vu hier soir et n'avait rien d'important à lui dire, pourquoi encore ce matin!

Les traits du vieil homme s'adoucirent lorsqu'il comprit de quoi l'enfant était malade : d'inquiétude. Rassuré, il la pressa contre son cœur et lui dit doucement :

-Laissez-moi vous dire, miss Granger, qu'il est chanceux de vous avoir.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

Il eut un sourire triste :

-Severus mérite d'être aimé enfin, miss Granger, et je crois que…

Dumbledore ne termina jamais sa phrase. Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites et il tomba à la renverse. Complètement paniquée, Hermione chercha désespérément un pouls dans le cou du directeur, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'y parvint pas. Alors elle se mit à appeler au secours, de toute la force de ses poumons.

* * *

Severus fut accueilli par un rire satanique lorsqu'il arriva au manoir Malefoy. Inquiet, il dirigea ses pas vers la salle d'où venait le bruit. Massés autour de ce qui lui sembla être une colonne grecque surmontée d'une cage en fer, les mangemorts ricanaient en chœur avec Voldemort. Lorsque ce dernier vit arriver Severus, il eut un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit les bras et s'exclama :

-Severus! Enfin te voilà! Je t'attendais mon fidèle serviteur!

Sachant que cela ne présageait rien de bon, Rogue se prosterna néanmoins devant l'être abject et dit d'un ton plaintif :

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mon maître…

Voldemort le releva d'une pression de la main et lui dit d'un ton jovial :

-Non, je t'attendais car je te réserve le plus grand des honneurs, Severus : tu vas tuer mon ennemi aujourd'hui même!

Un doigt décharné pointa dans la direction de la cage de fer. Sans comprendre, Rogue se retourna et il vit.

Dans la cage gisait, inerte, Fumseck. Il lui manquait de nombreuses plumes, et celles qui restaient était noircies, calcinées par endroits. Son aile droite était tordue dans un angle bizarre. Un œil de jade s'ouvrit et sembla supplier Rogue. Voldemort s'en aperçut et s'écria :

-Nous nous sommes assez amusés Severus, à toi l'honneur d'exécuter la dernière volonté de cet oiseau!

Le cœur serré, Rogue leva sa baguette et murmura à contrecoeur :

-_Avada Kedavra._

Il y eut un grand éclair vert, et l'œil de l'oiseau se referma. Fumseck l'immortel était mort. Là où le temps avait échoué, Lord Voldemort avait réussi. Dans le tumulte qui s'ensuivit s'éleva, cristallin, le rire de Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

Le rire de l'Auror poursuivit Rogue jusqu'à Poudlard. Était-ce seulement un rôle qu'elle jouait ou était-elle sincère? Il n'accorda que très peu de réflexion à ces interrogations, rongé par l'inquiétude. Il savait ce qu'il venait de faire : entre le sorcier et le phoenix qui prodigue les larmes pour le philtre de longévité se créait invariablement un lien indéfinissable. Un lien si fort que même la mort ne pouvait pas les séparer… Ce qui signifiait que fort probablement, Fumseck avait entraîné Dumbledore avec lui de l'autre côté…

Tout en courant le long de l'allée qui menait au château, Rogue cherchait en vain une alternative, une faille dans ce qu'il savait être inévitable. Chaque fois que Fumseck quittait le château, Dumbledore le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Pour l'enlever sans que le vieil homme ne s'en aperçoive, Bellatrix avait dû user de charmes de confusion très puissants. Si une simple séparation affectait autant le vieil homme, que dire de la mort de…

Se refusant de désespérer, il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à l'infirmerie quatre à quatre et y jaillit, fou d'inquiétude. La première chose qu'il vit, c'est Hermione qui leva vers lui deux yeux brillants de larmes, le visage ravagé par celles qui y avaient déjà coulé. La seconde chose qu'il vit, c'est Poppy qui tentait de calmer Minerva.

Enfin, la dernière chose qui s'imprima sur sa rétine, c'est Dumbledore étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, inerte, le teint cireux, les yeux clos.

Craignant la réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il s'avança, hésitant.

-Est-ce qu'il est…

Hermione se leva et pressa son petit corps contre lui, enserrant sa taille de ses bras, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Secouée de sanglots, elle lui murmura doucement :

-Non… pas encore.

Un soulagement et une douleur inimaginable ravagèrent à cet instant le cœur de Severus, qui, indifférent à la présence de trois autres personnes, plaça ses bras autour de sa pupille et appuya son menton sur sa tête, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.


	21. Ah non pas Potter!

On a passé le cap des 100 reviews! Ça méritait bien un autre chapitre! Alors vous connaissez la chanson, reviewez vite et bien et je vous donne l'autre vite vite vite vite!

* * *

Severus essuya son front perlant de sueur du revers de la manche et se remit aussitôt au travail. Assise dans l'escalier qui menait au laboratoire, Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle était assise là, et qu'elle le regardait s'affairer. D'ordinaire, il aurait relevé la tête avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le voir, et lui aurait intimé en fronçant les sourcils de remonter se coucher. Mais depuis l'accident de Dumbledore, Rogue était un autre homme.

Sans avoir conscience de la présence ou des inquiétudes de sa pupille, le maître des Potions continua son expérimentation, prenant des notes avec acharnement, sourd aux protestations que son corps épuisé lui renvoyait. Les images de ce soir funeste, une semaine auparavant, ne cessaient de danser devant ses yeux alors qu'il mesurait avec précision les quantités de liquide et de poudre qui pouvaient – qui devaient – sauver Dumbledore.

………

_Une semaine plus tôt_

McGonagall prit Rogue à part, ayant à peine remarqué l'étreinte inhabituelle entre un professeur et une élève, le regard voilé de sa propre douleur. L'homme posa sur elle un regard critique. Jamais la bienveillante enseignante de Métamorphoses ne lui avait parue plus âgée, plus fragile. À une occasion, Minerva prit même appui sur le bras de son collègue, pour éviter de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle parla, c'est d'une voix chevrotante, suppliante qu'elle le fit :

-Severus, tu dois faire quelque chose! Poppy dit qu'il n'a rien, que tout est normal… Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il a…

Rogue déglutit péniblement avant de lui répondre :

-Fumseck est mort, Minerva.

Le regard horrifié qu'elle lui jeta confirma ses pires craintes : elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Albus était condamné. Refusant d'y croire, la vieille femme s'accrocha désespérément au mince espoir qui lui restait :

-C'est impossible Severus, un phoenix ne meurt pas…

-Je l'ai tué Minerva. Sortilège Impardonnable. La seule chose qui pouvait le détruire… Je… suis désolé.

-Il t'aurait tué si tu ne l'avais pas fait?

Severus détourna la tête.

-Oui il m'aurait tué, mais ça c'est sans importance.

L'animagus regarda son collègue sans comprendre.

-Si tu n'avais pas peur de la mort, pourquoi l'as-tu fait alors?

Toujours sans la regarder, Severus lui répondit :

-Parce qu'il aurait voulu tuer Potter et Hermione ensuite.

Cette explication sembla satisfaire McGonagall, qui cessa de le questionner. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, et qu'il avait fait ce qui devait être fait. Severus, quant à lui, était étouffé par la culpabilité. Par sa faute, non seulement Hermione avait été blessée, ce qu'il arrivait difficilement à se pardonner malgré son bon rétablissement, mais Albus était également à l'article de la mort.

Sans rien savoir des démons qui déchiraient le maître des Potions, la vieille femme posa sa main sur son bras :

-Severus, promets-moi d'essayer de le sauver. Sauve mon Albus, je t'en supplie.

-Je le promets.

Ce moment solennel fut interrompu par Remus dont la silhouette se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Severus, il faut que je te parle.

-Oui?

Le loup-garou s'approcha, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas me haïr pour ce que j'ai à te dire, mais avec Dumbledore dans cet état, Harry ne peut pas rester à Poudlard…

Severus le regarda sans comprendre.

-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il?

-Sans la protection du directeur, Harry est perdu, Severus. Et comme tu t'occupes déjà d'Hermione…

-AH NON! Il est hors de question que Potter vienne vivre chez moi, ne serait-ce que pour une seule nuit!

McGonagall, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là s'approcha.

-Remus a raison Severus. Je vais appeler le professeur Slughorn pour lui demander s'il veut bien reprendre tes cours en attendant que Dumbledore soit sur pied.

-Vous n'y pensez pas? Si Saint Potter et Hermione sont jugés 'en sûreté' chez moi, Voldemort va vouloir avoir une BONNE raison pour savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas leur livrer! Jusque là, c'était Dumbledore mon excuse!

McGonagall sembla songeuse un instant, puis elle déclara :

-Remus, va appeler Tonks s'Il te plaît. Dis-lui que je veux la voir tout de suite.

Severus espéra qu'il avait pâli seulement à l'intérieur. Tonks?

-Minerva, pourquoi Tonks?

-Remus aura besoin d'un remplaçant lui aussi.

-QUOI?

Cette fois, c'était les deux hommes qui avaient crié. Décidément, tout allait mal.

-Remus, toi et Harry allez vivre chez Severus jusqu'à ce que les choses se soient arrangées. Je compte sur vous deux pour veiller à la sécurité de mes deux Gryffondors, on en a déjà perdu assez.

La suite avait passé comme dans un éclair pour Severus. Slughorn et Tonks étaient arrivés, on leur avait expliqué la situation rapidement et ils avaient accepté tous deux. Severus avait dû admettre que les talents de comédienne de Tonks étaient admirables : son inquiétude pour Dumbledore semblait authentique. Il avait été d'autant plus surpris de la réaction d'Hermione, qui n'avait pas flanché et avait même accueilli celle qu'elle croyait être son amie avec chaleur. Pour un peu, Severus aurait cru qu'elle avait oublié que la femme était une mangemort.

Remus était revenu avec Harry qui avait voulu s'élancer vers Dumbledore mais le loup-garou l'avait retenu. Ils avaient marché vers les limites de Poudlard, Hermione pelotonnée contre la poitrine de Severus. Elle avait poussé son corps jusqu'aux limites de ce qu'il était capable d'endurer en allant prévenir Dumbledore et en refusant de se reposer tant que Severus n'était pas rentré sain et sauf. Harry avait grincé des dents en voyant la 'chauve-souris géante' se pencher pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras, mais un 'Potter!' sifflé sèchement entre les dents dudit professeur doublé de la vision de son amie qui appuyait sa tête contre l'épaule vêtue de noir l'avait porté à se taire.

Il avait suivi Remus sans dire un mot, mécontent malgré tout. Pourquoi devait-il être séparé de Ginny? Pourquoi devait-il quitter Poudlard? Dumbledore était vulnérable, à quoi seraient-ils utiles tous les quatre terrés dans la maison de la chauve-souris géante?

En relevant les yeux, il avait vu Hermione sourire doucement à Rogue, l'air parfaitement confiante. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance? Son étonnement fut complet lorsqu'il remarqua que Rogue lui souriait en retour. C'était un tout petit sourire, à peine perceptible, mais il était là tout de même, et ce n'était même pas un de ses sourires sataniques qui annonçaient une retenue particulièrement dégoûtante.

Sans rien savoir des question qui agitaient son ami, Hermione s'était endormie dans les bras de Severus avant même qu'ils ne transplanent à Spinner's End. Il l'avait montée à sa chambre, puis avait transfiguré le deuxième étage pour installer deux nouvelles chambres. Harry avait un peu grincé des dents en voyant la nouvelle configuration du corridor : la chambre d'Hermione se retrouvait en face de celle de Severus, et la sienne en face de celle de Remus, qui se retrouvait voisin de son collègue. La chambre de Timky était maintenant placée entre celles des deux étudiants.

Harry avait fait un geste en direction de la chambre d'Hermione, mais Severus l'avait arrêté.

-Où croyez vous que vous allez, Potter?

-Voir Hermione…

-Pas dans cette vie-ci Potter. Elle dort et vous allez la laisser dormir. Bonne nuit.

L'homme tout de noir vêtu disparut dans sa chambre. Remus agrippa le bras du jeune homme et l'entraîna vers leurs chambres respectives.

-Allez Harry, Severus a raison, Hermione a besoin de repos.

Le loup-garou ignora le regard noir que lui lança celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et ils allèrent se coucher.

Aucun d'entre eux ne dormit beaucoup, toutes leurs pensées tournées vers Albus Dumbledore.

……..

Assise dans les escaliers, Hermione continua de regarder le visage de Rogue alors qu'il s'affairait au-dessus du chaudron. Il avait ramené ses cheveux noirs en arrière, retenus par un lacet de cuir. Ce détail faisait toujours sourire la jeune fille : ce n'était sûrement pas Severus Rogue qui porterait un vulgaire élastique! Son expression lorsqu'il était concentré la fascinait : ses traits se détendaient et son regard avait une étincelle qu'il n'avait pas autrement.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'il perdait énormément de temps à se retourner constamment pour prendre des notes. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se leva et agrippa le parchemin et la plume. Severus sursauta en la voyant.

-Hermione je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire sursauter quand je suis dans le laboratoire.

Elle sourit.

-Ça fait une heure que je suis là, Severus.

Il la regarda incrédule. Une heure et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien?

-Remonte te coucher Hermione, ça va aller.

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

-Non, pas quand je peux être utile ici.

-Honnêtement Hermione, je peux très bien…

Elle lui coupa la parole d'un ton qui n'appelait pas à l'argumentation :

-Je sais très bien que tu peux t'en occuper seul Severus. Mais je suis là, je peux t'aider. Tu n'as qu'à dicter tes notes, je vais les prendre.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu sais que mes notes vont être aussi bien que les tiennes, ne m'oblige pas à paraître prétentieuse.

Il sourit doucement, chose qui lui arrivait décidément de plus en plus souvent.

-Très bien madame la Gryffondor. Alors, à ce stade-ci de la préparation la potion est tournée à un jaune ocre alors qu'elle devrait être orangée. Je suppose que la quantité de poudre d'azalée était trop élevée, ce qui voudrait dire que…

La soirée continua ainsi, agréablement. Severus essayait diverses choses pour compenser le manque de larmes de phoenix dans le philtre de longévité, et Hermione notait religieusement les essais et leurs résultats, parfois désastreux.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus fit un commentaire qui n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se retourna et eut un sourire tendre. La jeune fille était assise sur un tabouret, la tête appuyée sur le bureau, les yeux clos. À en juger de sa respiration, elle était profondément endormie. Jetant un regard à l'horloge, il s'aperçut qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Poussant un soupir il éteignit le feu dessous le chaudron et souleva la jeune fille avec précautions, prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Parvenu à sa chambre, il la déposa doucement dans son lit et d'un coup de baguette elle était en pyjama, celui avec les chatons qu'il en était venu à aimer. Il ramena les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de la jeune femme. Ce faisant il se demanda quel sortilège elle avait bien pu lui jeter pour insuffler tant de tendresse à son égard dans ses veines. Étendue sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Satisfait de la savoir bien au chaud, il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front, comme tous les soirs. Et comme tous les soirs, alors qu'il la savait profondément endormie, il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Bonne nuit ma belle Hermione.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Restée seule dans la pièce, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. _Ma belle Hermione???_ Elle s'était réveillée lorsqu'il l'avait soulevée du tabouret, mais était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon de le lui faire savoir. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de bondir hors de sa poitrine. _Il la trouvait belle._

La jeune femme sourit et ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de se rendormir.


	22. Visites nocturnes

Étendu sur le dos dans son nouveau lit, Harry contemplait le plafond, les poings serrés. Tout lui déplaisait ici. Les murs étaient trop sobres, les meubles trop sombres. C'était à s'y attendre, lorsque l'on connaissait un tant soit peu Severus Rogue, mais cela l'énervait au plus au point. Et à ce moment précis, il haïssait le propriétaire de la maison plus que tout au monde, avec une ferveur qui le poussait à enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains tant il serrait les poings avec force.

Plus tôt cette nuit-là, il avait aperçu Rogue qui montait Hermione à l'étage. La jeune femme semblait profondément endormie, néanmoins sa tête était appuyée contre l'épaule du professeur dans un geste qui semblait tout naturel. L'homme ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était espionné, compte-tenu du fait qu'Harry avait eu la brillante idée de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui lorsqu'il avait entendu les pas dans l'escalier. Il avait attendu une bonne partie de la nuit, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer si tard dans le laboratoire et commençant sérieusement à questionner les fréquentations d'Hermione.

La scène dont il avait été témoin n'avait rien fait pour calmer ses appréhensions. Il se dégageait une confiance et une tendresse infinie dans chacun de leurs gestes, même alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Ça avait été encore plus évident ce soir-là que le jour où ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Alors, il avait mis cela sur le compte d'une certaine complicité due à leur cohabitation. Mais maintenant, il voyait bien qu'il y avait plus. Jusqu'où était-ce allé? Une amitié ou davantage?

Rogue, ne se sentant sans doute pas observé le moins du monde, s'était arrêté quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et avait contemplé le visage de la belle endormie avec une expression étrange sur ses traits habituellement si durs, comme s'il était fasciné par les cils posés délicatement sur les joues rondes.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par deux brefs coups sur le battant de la porte et celle-ci qui s'ouvrait en grinçant légèrement.

-Harry?

La voix de son amie était incertaine, et cela suffit à insuffler de l'inquiétude dans les veines d'Harry. En un bond il fut près d'Hermione.

-Hermione? Ça ne va pas?

Elle s'appuya légèrement contre lui, sentant déjà ses forces la quitter. Il faudrait décidément qu'elle fasse plus attention.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je peux rester avec toi un peu?

Il tenta de réprimer une grimace.

-Qu'est-ce que Rogue en dirait?

Elle se raidit mais ne releva pas la pique.

-Ce que _Severus _en penserait m'importe peu Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et j'ai besoin de parler un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-On peut s'asseoir? Je me sens un peu faible.

Il hocha la tête et l'entraîna doucement vers son lit, où ils seraient plus confortables pour discuter. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, le dos contre le mur. Hermione appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver si Dumbledore meurt? Si Severus échoue?

-Je n'en sais rien, 'Mione. On va se battre en sa mémoire, j'imagine, mais le combat sera plus difficile.

Elle soupira.

-J'ai peur Harry.

Il ne répondit pas, se refusant à lui rétorquer qu'il était mort de peur également. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soupire :

-Harry, je crois que je l'aime…

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre une fraction de seconde, puis se raisonna. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas dire… Tremblant, il tenta :

-Il est un peu tard pour le lui dire, il est parti…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se raidit et se leva d'un bond, sa faiblesse oubliée. Ses yeux luisaient de panique.

-Parti? Où ça?

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire et rougit de son empressement qui la trahissait.

-Ah non, pas Ron!

Il craignait la réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais la devinait déjà.

-Qui alors?

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui suivait.

-Severus.

Il y eut un long silence au cours duquel elle n'osa pas relever le regard. Puis, sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, elle leva la tête. Harry lui avait tourné le dos, et regardait ostentatoirement en direction du mur.

-Harry je…

-Sors Hermione.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine.

-Quoi? Mais…

-Sors. Et considère notre amitié terminée.

La jeune sorcière sentit d'amères larmes se presser aux portes de son regard. Abattue, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans le couloir, sans se soucier de savoir si Severus ou Remus l'entendrait.

Resté seul, Harry contempla le mur un long moment avant qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ne le tire brutalement de ses sombres pensées.

-Je ne suis pas fier de toi, vieux.

Harry fit volte-face pour tomber face à face avec Ronald Weasley. Il était absolument identique au souvenir qu'il avait conservé de son ami, à la différence près qu'il était entièrement coloré d'une teinte argentée. La confusion se lisait aisément sur les traits d'Harry.

-Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment?

L'ex-rouquin eut un sourire triste.

-J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à venir, mais j'avais quelque chose à faire ici avant de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je peux t'aider?

Sans réponse à sa question, Ron secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

-Tu lui as brisé le cœur, Harry.

Le jeune homme resta interdit un moment, avant de comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à Hermione.

-Elle est complètement folle, Ron. Elle dit qu'elle aime la chauve-…

-Severus, je sais. Et alors?

Le jeune homme regarda son ami, estomaqué.

-Ron, c'est Rogue! En plus d'être incroyablement dégoûtant, il est bien trop vieux pour elle! C'est toi qu'elle devrait aimer…

-Oui, voilà seulement, je suis mort.

L'être fantomatique vit son ami grimacer à ce mot, ce qui l'agaça.

-Harry, il faut que tu regardes la vérité en face : je suis mort, et je ne reviendrai plus.

-Tu es bien venu, ce soir.

-Oui, mais ce sera la première et la dernière fois. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour elle. Tu lui as fait énormément de mal, Harry.

-Mais…

-Elle aime Severus Harry, et Severus l'aime. Laisse-les faire.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

-Oh oui je l'aime vieux, plus que ma propre vie. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour m'assurer qu'elle ira bien.

-Mais Rogue? Elle aurait pu choisir mieux! Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas la livrer à Voldemort?

Ron soupira. Harry était vraiment têtu.

-Harry, je veille sur elle depuis des mois. J'étais là quand il lui a dit, pour ma mort. Ce moment seul a suffi à me convaincre de sa sincérité, et il ignorait encore qu'il l'aimait.

-Mais il est plus vieux qu'elle, c'est immoral…

-Hermione a dix-huit ans, Harry, elle est majeure.

-Mais…

-Laisse-les faire. Pour l'amour d'Hermione. Et retourne vers elle, elle a besoin de toi.

Sur ces mots, Ron disparut, laissant Harry à ses réflexions.

Deux chambres plus loin, Hermione sanglotait doucement, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Un courant d'air la fit sursauter. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry qui venait s'excuser et ne tenant pas à ce qu'il la voit dans cet état, elle se leva prestement :

-Harry, sors d'ici, je…

Stupéfaite, elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec le fantôme de son meilleur ami disparu. Un sourire bienveillant sur les traits, Ron l'attira à lui. La sensation était étrange, comme serrer un corps à demi liquide et à demi aérien contre soi, mais c'était agréable.

-Ron, je…

-N'écoute pas Harry, mon Hermione. Si tu l'aimes, va vers lui…

-Mais… comment sais-tu?

-Je suis avec toi, à tes côtés, depuis le premier jour. C'est juste un peu différent maintenant.

-Oh Ron!

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Promet-moi d'aller vers Severus, Hermione.

-Je…

-Promet-le moi!

-Je le promets Ron…

Déjà, il s'effaçait lentement.

-Ne laisse rien ni personne te rendre malheureuse ou t'empêcher d'être heureuse, Hermione. Je t'aime, et je veille sur toi. Je t'aime.

Et il disparut, laissant derrière lui une Hermione secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

………

Un son plaintif chatouilla l'ouïe fine de Rogue, qui s'éveilla péniblement. Un regard outré par la fenêtre magique lui confirma ses soupçons : la nuit avait été courte, trop courte. Pestant contre l'être qui avait osé le réveiller après si peu de sommeil nécessaire, il s'extirpa à grand peine de son lit et se dirigea vers le corridor, les poings serrés.

Aussitôt qu'il mit le pied dans le couloir, cependant, sa colère tomba, oubliée : les plaintes étouffées provenaient de la chambre d'Hermione. Une panique sans précédent gagna le cœur de l'homme. Craignant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne s'en soit pris à elle sous son nez, il décida de réfléchir _après _avoir agi. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit toute grande, appréhendant ce qu'il y trouverait.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait ne calma en rien son inquiétude pour la jeune femme, mais le convainquit que la situation était moins urgente que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Étendue de travers sur son lit, ses petites mains crispés sur l'édredon, Hermione sanglotait violemment, le corps tout entier secoué de sa souffrance. Si elle l'avait entendu entrer, elle n'en montra rien, et resta là, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

De plus en plus inquiet, il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle ne parut s'apercevoir de la présence étrangère dans sa chambre.

- Va-t'en, Harry.

Rogue ne savait trop s'il devait être heureux qu'elle repousse ainsi Potter ou outré qu'elle le prenne pour un adolescent mièvre et agaçant. Il choisit de n'en faire ni un ni l'autre et posa sa grande main chaude et familière dans le dos de la jeune femme.

-C'est moi Hermione.

La jeune femme bondit en position assise, comme une enfant prise en défaut.

-Severus!

Son beau visage était sillonné de traces laissées par les larmes qui y avaient coulé, et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés.

L'air paniqué, elle lui dit vivement :

-Tu n'as pas à voir ça Severus, laisse-moi seule.

Loin de se sentir rejeté, il lui sourit tristement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par '_ça',_ Hermione. Ce que je vois, moi, c'est une jeune fille qui a de la peine.

-Ce n'est rien, ça n'a aucune importance.

Alors même qu'elle lui rétorquait, les grands yeux ambrés se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. Sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'une présence, il l'attira contre lui et la serra contre sa poitrine. Confiante, elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione?

-C'est… c'est Ron…

Il se garda bien de lui rappeler que le jeune homme était parti, attendant que le reste de la confession vienne d'elle-même. De fait, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se remit à parler.

-Il est apparu tout à l'heure, un fantôme, et…

Les mots se perdirent en un long sanglot, mais Severus n'avait pas besoin de davantage d'explications. Ça avait dû être un choc épouvantable pour la jeune fille de se retrouver face à face avec son meilleur ami décédé. Il comprenait la raison et la violence de sa souffrance. Alors, sans un mot de plus, il la berça doucement contre son cœur, lui apportant la seule chose dont elle avait besoin en cet instant précis : du réconfort.

Pendant ce temps grondait en Hermione un rude combat. Les mots que Ron lui avaient dits avant de disparaître lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. « _Va vers lui _», et il le lui avait fait promettre, de surcroît. Alors elle rassembla tout le courage de Gryffondor qu'elle parvint à trouver en elle et releva la tête.

Un moment, elle resta là à contempler les yeux d'onyx interrogateurs, puis, imperceptiblement, elle avança son visage vers le sien. Elle leva une main, la posa sur la joue de l'homme, les paupières se baissèrent. Et puis, dans un souffle, ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Leur baiser était doux et tendre, amoureux. Severus sembla d'abord surpris et ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte, mais bien vite il se mit à embrasser la jeune femme avec une ardeur égale à la sienne. Il leva une main et la posa dans le dos d'Hermione, la serrant plus près encore de lui.

Trop vite, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Les yeux toujours fermés, Hermione murmura doucement :

-Promesse tenue, Ron.

-Pardon?

Elle sourit à l'air hébété qu'arborait Severus.

-Non, rien d'important.

Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau, avec un feu qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle possédait. Ses bras se soulèrent pour s'enrouler autour du cou de l'homme, le presser contre elle. De toute son âme, elle souhaita en cet instant précis ne jamais quitter l'étreinte de Severus Rogue.

Ni Hermione ni Severus ne remarqua la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt. Dans le couloir, Harry appuya son dos contre le mur, incrédule. Il ouvrit la porte de nouveau, afin de s'assurer d'avoir bien vu. Au moment où il allait entrer pour les séparer, un murmure se fit entendre à son oreille :

-Laisse-les s'aimer…

Il pivota sur ses talons, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne derrière lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couple enlacé et referma la porte sans bruit.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il regagna sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.


	23. Décisions

Hermione s'étira et se frotta les yeux du poing, s'éveillant lentement. Étonnamment, elle avait dormi du sommeil du juste, un sommeil réparateur et bienfaiteur. Un sourire se mit à danser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se remémorait ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Comme en écho à cette pensée, elle sentit une présence se rapprocher et se coller contre son dos. Heureuse, elle se retourna pour tomber face à face avec deux yeux noirs et des lèvres qui esquissaient un sourire endormi.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour Severus. Bien dormi?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Sur ces mots, il l'attira contre sa poitrine et la serra contre lui. Le menton appuyé sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, il soupira.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes tout ce à quoi tu t'engages en étant avec moi, Hermione.

Elle s'assit dans le lit, dardant sur lui un regard assassin. Osait-il avoir des regrets? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il rectifia :

-Non pas que je regrette quoi que ce soit. Mais…

Elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire :

-Je suis consciente qu'il va y avoir des complications. Nous sommes en décembre, et je gradue seulement en juin. D'ici là il va falloir se faire très discrets, si tu veux bien de moi, cela étant. Je crois aussi qu'il faudrait demander à Dumbledore, ou plutôt à McGonagall de me retirer de ton cours.

-Je suis d'accord, mais tiens-tu vraiment à ce que ces deux-là soient au courant?

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Crois-tu vraiment arriver à leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi important?

-Non, non tu as raison. Mais cela n'est pas tout Hermione, je…

À nouveau, elle le fit taire d'un geste.

-Si tu veux te lancer dans une grande tirade comme quoi tu n'es pas facile à vivre, que ton caractère est plutôt exécrable et que tu n'es pas un grand romantique qui offre des fleurs et prévoit des pique-niques à la belle étoile, tu peux épargner ta salive. Je sais déjà tout ça, et les sentiments que je ressens sont pour l'homme avec qui je vis depuis quelques mois, et non pour une utopie idéalisée par des rêves stupides d'adolescente.

-Mais…

-Et je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a aucune garantie que tu te sortes vivant de la guerre, mais qui peut se vanter d'en être absolument sûr? Voldemort veut déjà ma tête pour être amie avec Harry, et si on fait bien attention, il ne saura jamais que tu entretiens des liens peu recommandables avec une sang-de-bourbe. En fait, l'incertitude de l'issue de la guerre me pousse à croire qu'il faut vivre ce que nous avons ensemble encore davantage, parce que sinon nous n'aurons peut-être jamais la chance de le faire.

Ce dernier argument et la vérité qu'il renfermait secouèrent le professeur. Elle avait raison : il ne savait pas même s'il serait toujours en vie le lendemain. Toutefois, se refusant à la laisser se jeter dans une relation avec lui sans avoir consciencieusement pesé le pour et le contre, Severus s'étira et l'attira à lui.

-Tu as déjà pensé à tout ça, n'est-ce pas, ma petite miss Je-sais-tout? Mais si jamais cela se sait, beaucoup de gens vont te juger et te mettre à part.

-Je m'en moque éperdument. S'ils ne voient pas en toi ce que moi je vois, c'est leur problème.

-Tu es sûre Hermione? Tu m'as déjà avancé beaucoup d'arguments pertinents, mais il faut que tu y penses à deux fois. Être avec moi signifie que notre… relation doit rester dans le secret le plus absolu tant que tu n'as pas gradué _ET_ que la guerre n'est pas terminée. Et je n'ai pas envie de t'imposer mon deuil si jamais les choses devaient mal tourner pour moi.

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

-Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, et c'est un risque que je suis prête à courir. Et…

Elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

-C'est peut-être idiot, mais je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir eu la chance de connaître ce que c'est l'amour.

Severus la regarda, étonné :

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami?

-Non, pas l'ombre d'un valentin. Il y a bien eu Ronald, mais ça ne s'est jamais concrétisé… Nous avions peur, je suppose.

Une joie qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer envahit Rogue. L'égoïsme de la pensée le révolta, mais il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'ainsi, il serait le premier à la toucher, à l'aimer lorsque le temps viendrait. Submergé par le bonheur égoïste qui lui ravageait le cœur, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, tentant de lui montrer par ce baiser à quel point il la trouvait merveilleusement intelligente, belle et désirable. Leur étreinte fut interrompue par un toussotement qui les tira brutalement de leur torpeur. Ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment, mais pas assez vite : Remus avait vu. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle songeait au spectacle qu'ils devaient offrir, Severus et elle. Elle était toujours vêtue de son pyjama avec les chatons, mais ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre épouvantable. Quant à lui, il portait toujours son pyjama également, c'est-à-dire qu'il portait un simple pantalon de soie noire. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant qu'il était torse nu. Cette constatation la troubla légèrement : elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'un homme à moitié nu et ne s'en était même pas aperçue!

Remus traversa la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le côté du lit, à leurs côtés :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, et Harry non plus.

Severus se raidit.

-Potter est au courant?

Mal à l'aise, Remus regarda par terre.

-Eh bien, il est venu me voir cette nuit parce qu'il se sentait affreusement mal de l'accueil qu'il avait réservé à Hermione lorsqu'elle lui a fait part de ses sentiments à ton égard. Puis il est revenu me voir une heure plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en me disant qu'Hermione avait un courage inouï et un goût douteux.

Le sourire qu'il leur adressa rassura Hermione. Il dut rassurer Severus également, puisqu'il resserra son emprise sur elle avec tendresse. Le sourire de Remus s'élargit, puis il dit à son collègue :

-Est-ce que je peux te parler, seul à seul?

Rogue hocha la tête et suivit le loup-garou hors de la pièce, non sans embrasser brièvement Hermione sur le front auparavant.

Parvenus dans la bibliothèque, Remus se tourna de façon à faire face au maître des Potions.

-Quelles sont tes intentions, Severus?

-Précise ta question.

-Quelles sont tes intentions face à Hermione?

L'homme soupira.

-Pour être honnête, je n'en sais trop rien pour le moment. Je l'aime autant que je suis capable d'aimer, Remus, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. Jusqu'à cette nuit, j'étais bien décidé à faire en sorte qu'elle l'ignore à jamais. À présent que je sais que ces sentiments sont réciproques, les possibilités sont telles que cela m'effraie.

-Severus Rogue serait apeuré?

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'une famille, Remus. J'ai toujours cru que jamais une seule femme ne pourrait me regarder et voir autre chose que le mangemort. J'ai toujours cru que ça m'étais interdit d'avoir une famille à moi. Et pourtant, Hermione m'aime, du moins je l'espère, tout en sachant ce que je suis et ce que j'ai fait par le passé. J'ai envie de l'épouser et de crier au monde entier qu'elle est mienne, j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec elle, et cela m'effraie parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

-Le sait-elle?

-Non. Pas encore du moins. Nous n'avons eu guère le temps de parler d'autre chose que des difficultés qui vont inévitablement surgir sur le chemin, difficultés qu'elle a toutes démolies d'ailleurs.

-En vraie Gryffondor.

-Effectivement.

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et dit :

-Garde seulement en tête que si tu lui fais le moindre mal tu devras répondre de tes actes devant beaucoup de gens. Hermione est une jeune fille aimée, et personne ne te laissera la blesser.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Merci Severus.

Le maître des Potions leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Merci pour quoi?

-Pour ton amitié des dernières années. Le fait que tu te confies à moi aujourd'hui comme je l'ai fait tant de fois signifie beaucoup à mes yeux.

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce, laissant Severus à ses pensées.

………

Minerva McGonagall était au chevet de son amour de toujours, et lui tenait la main, espérant vainement qu'il ouvre les yeux. Albus gardait obstinément les paupières closes sur ses yeux si particuliers, au grand désespoir de la professeure de Métamorphoses.

-Minerva?

-Entre, Severus.

L'homme prit place dans la chaise opposée. Il ressentait la douleur de la femme jusqu'aux tréfonds de lui-même tant elle était puissante.

-Comment avancent les recherches?

-Bien, dans l'ensemble. Je crois avoir trouvé un substitut acceptable aux larmes de phoenix, en termes de longévité bien entendu, mais il me reste à neutraliser l'effet de la racine de mandragore qui dissout la fleur d'orchidée beaucoup trop tôt.

-Je te fais confiance pour me ramener mon Albus.

Severus eut un sourire triste.

-J'ai de l'aide, Herm… Miss Granger a décidé qu'il était inconvenant que je m'en charge seul.

McGonagall sourit.

-C'est une perle cette enfant. Prends-en bien soin.

Incertain à savoir si cette phrase avait un double sens ou non, Severus prit son courage à deux mains et déclara :

-Je compte en prendre soin de plus d'une façon, Minerva. Je veux l'épouser.

La vieille femme eut l'air surprise de prime abord, mais ses traits s'adoucirent bien vite.

-Je comprends maintenant ce qu'Albus voulait dire lorsqu'il me disait que cette petite changerait ta vie. Quand comptes-tu tenir la cérémonie?

-Le plus tôt possible, aussitôt qu'elle m'aura dit oui… si elle me dit oui bien entendu. Je sais que c'est plutôt soudain, mais je ne veux pas la perdre.

-Vous avez ma bénédiction. À ce moment, le mariage devra être fait dans le plus grand secret, seuls les membres de l'Ordre seront au courant. Je ferai connecter ta cheminée à celle de la chambre de Préfète en chef, de cette façon personne ne soupçonnera qu'elle vit dans tes quartiers.

-Merci Minerva.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir enfin heureux, Severus.

Et il sortit.

…………

Il la trouva où il l'avait laissée, dans le séjour avec Harry et Remus. Une bouffée de jalousie souffla en lui lorsqu'il vit à quel point Harry était près d'elle, mais il se raisonna bien vite : faire une scène n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une réponse positive de sa part.

-Hermione, je voudrais te parler.

-Oui?

-En privé, s'il te plaît.

Remus et Harry semblèrent comprendre le message, puisqu'ils s'éclipsèrent en douce. Severus vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa belle.

-Hermione, je sais que tout est arrivé très vite, mais tu m'as fait réfléchir en me faisant réaliser que je ne serais peut-être plus là demain matin. Je t'aime sincèrement, et je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant que je sais que tu éprouves également quelque chose pour moi. Je n'avais jamais espéré une famille avant cette nuit, et à présent je ne désire rien de plus qu'un enfant avec toi. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Hermione, c'est…

Tout en parlant, il sortit une petite boîte de velours carrée de sa poche et l'ouvrit sur un anneau doré dans lequel étaient enchâssées trois magnifiques diamants.

-Hermione, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Les yeux pleins de larmes de joies, le regard d'Hermione passa de l'anneau au visage de Severus un nombre incalculables de fois avant qu'elle ne se jette à son cou en murmurant :

-Oui, Severus, mille fois oui…

Il glissa l'anneau sur le doigt de la jeune femme et lui jeta un sort afin qu'il ne soit visible que des membres de l'Ordre. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de murmurer :

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Je t'aime aussi, Severus.


	24. Marche nuptiale

_Bon, d'accord, c'est un chapitre minuscule, et ça fait longtemps que je vous ignore... C'est vrai, je suis une méchante fille! Mais à présent, j'ai terminé la trilogie sur laquelle je travaillais, il ne reste que le dernier tour de correction à y apporter, alors je peux consacrer toute mon imagination à ma fic! Ne me lancez pas de roches s'il vous plaît, je vais essayer fort fort d'updater plus régulièrement! Allez, bonne (courte) lecture!_

* * *

Hermione se tenait à l'entrée de la chapelle, tremblante d'appréhension. À ses côtés, son père grommelait quelques mots incompréhensibles à propos des vieux vicieux qui épousaient des filles beaucoup trop jeunes et belles pour eux. La jeune fille n'en faisait pas de cas : elle savait que George Granger avait beaucoup apprécié Severus, et qu'il ne faisait la mauvaise tête que pour la forme. En fait, l'homme rayonnait de fierté, sa fille unique à son bras, lui-même vêtu d'un superbe costume que Severus avait qualifié de « costume de pingouin » lorsqu'Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il en porte un plutôt que ses éternelles robes de sorcier.

Non, ce qui terrorisait véritablement Hermione Granger en cet instant précis, c'était le fait que personne, de l'autre côté des portes, ne savait avec qui Severus Rogue allait se marier. Ils avaient été conviés à une noce plutôt incongrue, étant donné le fait que personne ne lui connaissait d'amie de cœur. Et l'invitation en elle-même était plutôt succincte : « Vous êtes cordialement invités aux noces de Severus Rogue et de sa tendre moitié » Hermione s'était fâchée lorsqu'elle avait vu les invitations, arguant qu'elle n'était la moitié de rien du tout, mais s'était bien vite rangée à l'opinion de son fiancé : les ragots iraient bon train si on savait qu'un professeur épousait son élève.

De ce fait, tous les gens rassemblés dans la chapelle appartenaient à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Lupin et Tonks, les Weasley au grand complet (ou presque…), Harry, les professeurs… Théoriquement, Hermione était toujours malade, chez ses parents. Ils étaient tous là. Il avait été convenu qu'après la cérémonie, ils devraient participer à un court rituel magique qui les empêcheraient de révéler à qui que ce soit n'ayant pas assisté au mariage que Severus était marié.

Toutes ces précautions avaient fait jaser, bien entendu, mais les dommages étaient minimes.

Enfin, les premières notes de la marche nuptiale se firent entendre, et Hermione leva un regard inquiet vers son père, qui lui offrit le sourire le plus rassurant qu'un homme pouvait donner à sa fille.

Et ils franchirent les portes.

Si la salle était plongée dans un silence respectueux avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, le silence qui régnait à présent avait quelque chose d'électrisant. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits, et cela fit naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Son regard croisa celui de son futur époux, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire également.

Elle était magnifique.

Elle portait une robe qui flattait sans vulgarité ses courbes de femme, taillée dans une étoffe légère immaculée. L'encolure dévoilait les épaules blanches de la jeune femme, et le corsage brodé de milliers de fils d'argent soulignait sa taille fine. Au niveau de ses hanches, le tissu prenait la texture d'un satin très léger et s'évasait jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de petites sandales blanches. Sa fière crinière avait été remontée en un savant montage d'où s'échappaient de dizaines de mèches folles qui tenaient compagnie aux fleurs blanches qu'on avait artistiquement disposées dans ses cheveux.

Bref, elle était sublime.

Et les gens présents semblaient être de cet avis, puisqu'ils la regardaient tous fixement, la bouche grande ouverte.

Fièrement, Hermione remonta l'allée au bras de son père, sans détacher son regard des yeux onyx de Severus.

La cérémonie se déroula comme dans un rêve, et la jeune fille eut à peine conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les mots du célébrant lui roulaient sur la peau, elle l'écoutait à peine, subjuguée par le regard amoureux que Severus posait sur elle, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en public.

Elle eut vaguement connaissance d'avoir prononcé ses vœux, puis elle sentit la douce paume du maître des Potions se poser sur sa joue en même temps que ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes.

Ils étaient mari et femme.

Ce soir-là, Hermione n'eut d'yeux que pour lui. Elle réserva bien quelques danses à son père et à Harry, mais elle ne quitta pas Severus des yeux une seule seconde.

À un moment de la soirée, elle crut distinctement entendre une voix familière lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Bravo, 'Mione.

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, il n'y avait personne.

Rendue aux bras de Severus, elle lui sourit avec tout l'amour dont elle savait faire preuve dans les yeux. Il lui rendit son sourire, l'estomac noué d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas.

C'était donc ça le bonheur?


	25. Nuit de noces

_Un autre chapitre assez court... Mais bon, c'est mieux que pas de chapitre du tout, non? Allez, reviewez, faites-moi savoir si vous êtes encore là!!! _

* * *

Les festivités se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit. Les invités, passé leur choc de voir l'enfant chérie de Gryffondor épouser la chauve-souris géante des cachots, s'amusaient ferme et l'alcool, passé en douce par les jumeaux Weasley, coulait à flots. Tant et si bien que personne ne remarqua, aux alentours de minuit, les deux silhouettes qui se glissaient furtivement hors de la salle.

Parvenus à l'extérieur, Hermione prit un instant pour savourer la fraîcheur de la nuit qui courait sur sa peau. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Tendrement, son nouvel époux déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête et lui murmura :

-Tu es magnifique.

Elle leva vers lui deux yeux brillants, et lui murmura à son tour :

-Et si on rentrait à la maison?

Il sourit.

-Que dirais-tu d'explorer les donjons de Poudlard? On pourrait aller passer la nuit dans mes quartiers, qu'en dis-tu?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant :

-Non. Plus tard, Poudlard. Spinner's End pour ce soir.

-D'accord.

Et ils transplanèrent, Hermione blottie au creux des bras de Severus.

Comme la jeune fille s'y attendait, un mot griffonné de la main de Remus avait été laissé sur la table :

_J'emmène Harry au château pour la nuit, profitez bien de votre solitude._

_Remus_

Souriante, Hermione lui tendit la note, qu'il lut en souriant à son tour. Il jeta le papier dans l'âtre et enlaçant tendrement sa jeune épouse.

-Et si on suivait son conseil?

-Hum… je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Il lui sourit à nouveau, et Hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle espérait que cette expression ne quitte jamais son visage. Elle le suivit jusqu'au pied des escaliers et posa le pied sur la première marche, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste et la prit dans ses bras dans la posture traditionnelle. Surprise, Hermione le regarda :

-Je suis capable d'affronter les escaliers à présent, tu te rappelles?

-On est mariés ou non?

-Oui mais…

-Alors, je te porte jusqu'à la chambre, point final.

Elle sourit et s'étira pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

-D'accord, alors.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre à lui, et Hermione ne prit pas même le temps de détailler la pièce. Elle le laissa la déposer sur le lit et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

Alors, Hermione approcha son visage de celui de Severus et, instinctivement, dans un geste qui devenait plus que naturel pour elle, elle s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Sa main s'éleva lentement et vint de poser sur la nuque de l'homme. Les siennes enserrèrent la taille de la jeune fille, la maintenant près de lui. Baiser consenti de part et d'autre, baiser ardemment désiré de part et d'autre. Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, ce fut seulement pour échanger un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Le souffle court, Severus appuya son front contre le sien et murmura, doucement :

-Je t'aime…

Hermione eut l'impression à cette seconde précise que son cœur avait cessé de battre. À ces mots, la conviction profonde qu'elle ne voulait jamais le quitter s'ancra en elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit la sincérité qui vibrait dans ses yeux. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent. Pour ensuite mieux fondre leurs bouches l'une à l'autre.

Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura, si tendrement qu'elle en trembla :

-Reste toujours près de moi… Ma belle Hermione…

Sans qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé, les mains s'égarèrent sur les peaux enflammées, caresses que l'on donnait et recevait comme si la vie en dépendait. Les lèvres se cherchaient dans la pénombre, les cœurs s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, s'accordèrent pour une portion d'éternité volée à leurs destinées. Les étoffes quittèrent les corps enlacés, et il lui apprit cette nuit-là les gestes d'amour.

Après s'être apprivoisés jusqu'à l'ivresse, ils s'aimèrent doucement, tendrement. Il s'abandonna en elle. Elle se livra à lui.

Puis, nus et heureux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire béat au visage.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla à la sensation du soleil sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ravie de voir le visage de Severus, assoupi, à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle étira la main pour lui caresser la joue, mais ne le toucha pas.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une expression paniquée, et il bondit en position assise, serrant son bras de sa main droite.

-Severus, tout va bien?

Il l'embrassa brièvement sur le front.

-Je m'excuse ma chérie, je serai prudent.

Une minute plus tard, il était parti rejoindre son maître obligé, et Hermione descendait, le cœur serré d'appréhension.


	26. Mauvaises nouvelles

Severus trébucha en transplanant, atterrissant sans grâce aucune en périphérie du manoir Malefoy. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne pour le voir se ridiculiser, pensée qui d'ordinaire aurait dû le réjouir. Or, cette constatation lui enflamma les nerfs.

Une rencontre en tête-à-tête avec Voldemort, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

À tout hasard, il avala d'un trait son antidote contre le poison de Nagini. Un homme, surtout dans la situation qui était la sienne, ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent. Vérifiant si sa baguette était toujours là où elle devait être, il se mit en marche.

Narcissa lui ouvrit la porte sitôt qu'il eut posé le pied sur le perron, une expression indéchiffrable sur les traits.

-Il t'attend.

Le ton était étrange. De sa voix grave, Rogue la remercia et entra.

L'intérieur était fidèle à sa réputation, même s'il ne le remarquait plus avec les années. Chaque centimètre carré des murs était recouvert de tableaux aux valeurs exorbitantes, et de nombreuses pièces de collection étaient disséminées dans le manoir.

De la poudre aux yeux.

Exactement ce que Severus détestait par-dessus tout, ou presque. Rassemblant son courage et érigeant ses barrières mentales, il se mit en route, en direction de la grande pièce où Voldemort avait élu domicile.

-Ah, Severus.

-Bonsoir, maître.

Il n'eut que le temps d'esquisser mollement une révérence, avant que le bout de la baguette de Voldemort ne lui redresse le menton.

-Comment va-t-il?

Comprenant qu'il parlait de Dumbledore, Severus se força à sourire, d'un sourire qu'il espérait machiavélique.

-Mal.

-Merveilleux! Et tu essaies de le sauver?

Severus frissonna involontairement. Savait-il?

-En apparences seulement. Toutes mes potions échouent.

Voldemort eut un grand sourire. Se redressant, il fit signe à Rogue d'en faire autant. Il obéit, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

-Et la Sang-de-bourbe?

Un grand pincement au cœur. Hermione, sa Hermione, son amour, sa femme. Tentant de réprimer toute émotion de sa voix, il soupira :

-Elle va mieux.

-Il paraît qu'elle est douée en Potions?

Rogue acquiesça lentement de la tête, incertain de voir où son maître voulait en venir. Il ne tarda pas à l'éclairer :

-Si elle devait tenter de sauver le vieux fou, tues-la.

-Oui maître.

-En fait, non, j'ai changé d'idée. Je voudrais que tu te rapproches d'elle, que tu gagnes sa confiance. Que tu l'incites à joindre mes rangs. La meilleure amie de Potter, ça le tuerait à coup sûr.

-Ce sera difficile, elle me hait et…

-_CRUCIO!_

Severus eut soudainement l'impression que chacune des veines de son corps venaient d'exploser tant la douleur était atroce. Il tomba sur ses genoux, haletant.

Un ricanement mauvais s'éleva, et Voldemort cracha :

-Je ne tolérerai aucun échec. Je la veux vivante.

Titubant, Severus parvint jusqu'au point de transplanage, et, priant pour rester en un morceau, il songea très fort à Spinner's End.

Hermione entendit le 'pop' sonore caractéristique et se rua à l'extérieur, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'elle vit son époux.

À quatre pattes sur l'herbe, il toussait violemment, couvert de sang. Ses épaules étaient secouées avec force et il crachait du sang.

Il leva le regard vers elle, un regard désespéré.

Et s'évanouit.


	27. NOTE DE L'AUTEURE

Tout d'abord, désolée pour les faux espoirs occasionnés par ce 'faux' chapitre.

Je tenais à poster ceci pour vous aviser que je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic, seulement le temps et l'intérêt manquent actuellement. Entre le travail, la fin de la session d'hiver et les cours intensifs d'été, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi, et le peu que j'ai eu, je l'ai consacré à ma famille.

Je devrais reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal (deux chapitres par mois au lieu d'un par six mois) à la mi-juillet, si tout se passe bien.

J'espère que quelques-uns d'entre vous seront encore là pour me lire,

À bientôt j'espère!

Maerynn


End file.
